


From the Outer Dark

by Xadhoom



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Ocean, Dark Ocean Queen Kari, F/M, Fix fic for Tri, Lovecraftian Monster(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadhoom/pseuds/Xadhoom
Summary: Kari has been summoned back to the Dark Ocean. On earth, the Digidestined begin planning her rescue, and get help from unexpected quarters. So begins their latest adventure, their battle with the World of Darkness... what could go wrong? - Rewritten for Odaiba Day 2019.





	1. Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to attempt to explain why I'm revising this... I'm just really dissatisfied by the first version. As several people have drawn attention to, the characterization was lackluster, an assessment I can only agree with. That, and upon rereading, I feel like the amount of exposition was way too high for a thing less than 25k. So, yeah: Rewrite time.

Two teenagers stood outside a forest - a brunette garbed in jeans and sky-blue shirt; the other lavender-haired, dressed in jeans and a closed cowboy jacket. A white cat and an eagle-hawk were with them. All four waved goodbye to a huge horned eagle and the boy on her back.

When they were out of sight, the four began their walk back to the TV. They hadn't been walking long before an eerie feeling brought them to a halt. Shock filled the faces of the other three, and Kari didn't immediately understand why that was.

Then she did - saw a flickering effect that coated her hand, and more of her. A sensation resurfaced in her mind, a firm clammy grip around her arm.

"No," Kari murmured, wanting to scream.

"Relax," Yolei said, smiling for both Kari and for herself. "We've beaten the Dark Ocean before, and we'll do it again, as many times as it takes. Right, Kari?"

Gatomon smiled reassuringly at her human. "That's right, Kari."

Kari smiled back, and silently vanished. A world drained of color and a familiar lighthouse appeared before her eyes, cold air meeting her skin. The obsidian water surged and receded, almost hypnotic in its motion, reaching as far as she could see and further still. A curtain of mist blanketed the horizon from her, a bright spot far up on it that she didn't pay any attention to. Kari gulped, trying to forget that she was alone.

Without warning, a voice whispered, "Hello, Kari," in her ear. She froze mentally. The girl behind her smirked, watched her expectantly. For a moment, Kari's heavy breaths filled the air.

She made herself turn around. All that met her eyes was the beach; a distance away, she glimpsed a familiar tunnel.

"What's going on?" Kari stammered. Sweat broke out on her forehead.

"You know the answer to that," her own voice whispered coyly, again from behind.

Kari didn't have a clue what she meant. "Please, _just leave me alone!_"

"How silly of you to say," the other said, coldly amused. "Is there truly any part of you that thinks you can run or hide from the Dark Ocean, that it is in you to fight it?" Kari knew she could, but-

She broke off mid-thought, suddenly seeing something walk into her sight from beside her. The yellow-robed figure turned and Kari's stomach dropped, seeing her own face. This mirror of her had eyes that burned red-brown, and a smirk on her face that made Kari recall MaloMyotismon.

"Who," Kari trailed off, stammering the lone word. "Who are you?" There were a number of things she could answer that with, Hikari mused, but not just anything would do.

"I am what you are destined to be, queen of this realm," she replied sternly, a coyness in her eyes as she met Kari's. "I am the shadow which reached out for you on your second visit here. I am the inescapable victory over the light."

Kari looked at her, shock giving way to fear. Hikari smirked.

"NO!" Kari cried back. "I won't. Never."

"You will," Hikari countered, coyly. Kari gulped. "The only question is how much persuasion you need."

Kari stared frantically at her, breathing raggedly. She couldn't bring herself to move.

"A quick lesson will suffice, I think," Hikari told Kari, grinning. "You and all your friends have no chance of ever defeating the darkness. Would you like to know why?" Kari told herself to not listen. "You cannot win because the Dark Ocean's armies are endless," Hikari informed her. "This is not mere villainous boasting, Kari. I mean this most literally," Hikari trailed off, scrutinizing Kari. In her eyes, she saw nervousness.

"Look out to the sea," she commanded, gesturing calmly to it, "and know that there are so many Deep Ones that I can send a hundred to kill every human on earth, and still have one thousand times that number left." Kari inferred she meant those things the Scubamon had turned into.

"You're lying, there's no way," she bit back, fear laced in her voice. The image of those things attacking her friends filled her mind, resisting her efforts to will it down.

The way Hikari grinned made Kari believe her; that was the kind of smirk you only had when you knew you had the upper hand.

"Would you like to see it for yourself?" Hikari asked faux-innocently, gaze drilling into Kari's eyes. "It is true that your friends can kill a fair few thousands of them, but all strength has its end."

A gasp escaped Kari, the image of them all dead in her mind, tears starting to break loose.

"Turn around," Hikari commanded sternly. After a moment, Kari hadn't, and Hikari spun her around. Mute dismay filled Kari's face at the sight, her scream dying in her throat.

The mists over the Dark Ocean had cleared, laying bare the waters. The sky above was dark, pure and endless, empty apart from the silvery moon. Patches of ocean shimmered with the moon's light, the lighthouse quietly spinning its dark light on the waters as well.

The creatures had risen from the abyss; numerous pairs of red glowing eyes stared at her, a swarm that reached as far across the ocean as Kari could see. Moments passed while she looked back at them, mute and motionless, and more of their kind emerged on the surface.

"Perhaps you might like to know this also," Hikari whispered to Kari. "There is more than them here in the World of Darkness. Think of Angewomon, alone against ten-thousand LadyDevimon and Myotismon." She liked that, a good round number. "How good do you estimate her chances?"

Kari didn't really listen, her attention on the dark water that had risen around her. Body going limp, she fell forward, onto her knees. A familiar pain, heat and cold mixed, washed through her; she couldn't bring herself to react.

_"Heed also this lesson," _an unfamiliar voice sounded in her mind. _"There is the power to heal and create, and the power to taint and destroy. There is the Darkness and the Light, and they can be either in equal measure. All that matters is what you choose for your Light to mean."_

A sense of calm returned to Kari at that. It went against everything she had ever learned about the Digital World, yet... she liked it.

The waters rose up around Kari and Hikari. Her vision stopped working. Her voice told her that she should not be concerned, for it was merely the natural consequence of not having eyes for the moment. She decided against questioning that, didn't really want to. The warm and wide embrace of another mind around and against her own consumed her, and she relaxed into it.

Memories faintly registered to her, ones that she was certain hadn't been part of her long yet felt... she couldn't think of a proper word, other than 'natural'.

She remembered being fourteen years old when the Dark Ocean called her and Gatomon back. The twisted spirit from the Dark Ocean's depths had homed in on her developing depression, promised that the Dark Ocean would give her power enough to put Tai and all others to shame if she would only embrace it.

Cody and Armadillomon had Biomerged together into Vikemon on that adventure, and Matt and Gabumon later into MetalGarurumon. At the end, they had regaled her with the sight of them charging to battle against the Deep Ones.

She remembered being sixteen years when she heard it call, and brought her alone to it. The twisted spirit had then simply taken her over, amused by her crying pleas to go home and be left alone. Back then, she had remembered these things too.

In that world, the claiming of the light had released the hordes from beyond into the biverse. Armed forces and Digidestined alike fought back, but they were grossly outnumbered by the Deep Ones. A month was all that it took for the Deep Ones to take the two worlds.

After they had, they showed humanity a new way to live. A new order of being that would free them from the laws of both the human race and their reality, where every human could live forever and revel in whatever struck their fancy.

She remembered being seventeen years old, giving herself to the Dark Ocean in exchange for the safety of the worlds; she had seen no other option after Ophanimon had died fighting the Deep Ones. For months, the twisted spirit had tormented her, whispered truths and shown her visions that often made her fall asleep crying. One day, she had simply accepted. No more tears, no more pain.

_"It truly is hopeless," _she thought. She imagined she would have smiled at that knowledge.

Silence reigned around the area, a demon squid emerging onto the beach. His eyes shone with anticipation and blood-colored light, while the master and Deep Ones watched the waters.

A head of chocolate-brown hair emerged first from the water, the radiance of her red-brown eyes unmissable among the faded colors of the space, her face framed by two locks of hair down to her chin. It took little more than a moment for her to emerge fully onto the beach. She was garbed in the yellow robes, looked paler now, Dagomon imagined that her friends might say.

Hikari looked at her hands, a familiar sensation of uncertainty coming over her. She considered a change of clothes. _"Perhaps the pink shirt and yellow shorts._"

"Are you well?" Dagomon inquired. He did not expect that the memory upload had gone awry, but the possibility existed. Caution was nobody's enemy.

"Yes," Hikari answered, smiling. She pondered how best to proceed. The idea of ending it early occurred, a thought she dismissed. They deserved better. "But let us attend to business." The look in Dagomon's eyes shifted. Hikari's smile faded a bit at that sight.

"I have no particular thoughts for a battle plan," he replied. "I will send them allies, and otherwise leave the whole affair up to you."

Hikari's smile returned. She thought that it would be fair that way. "Good luck."

Moments of silence passed, Dagomon's physical form flickering in tricolore static before he vanished altogether. No great surprise showed on Hikari's face at the sight, nor on any Deep One's.

An idea occurred to her. The difficulty of it made her uncertain. She resolved to do it, nonetheless. _"Perhaps she will appreciate the effort."_

"ALL HAIL HIKARI," the Deep Ones chorused. Hikari didn't react. "ALL HAIL THE LIGHT-BRINGER."

* * *

Yolei glanced anxiously around the apartment's living room. All nine of her closest companions were within her field of vision, her gaze aimed squarely at the wild-haired brunet on the couch. Everyone - and in Tai's case his actual mother, the narration commented - looked back at her, with varying degrees of uncertainty and concern.

"C'mon, Yolei, don't try and build up the suspense here," Tai joked, cheerfully defying the mood.

"Besides, if this is about anything serious, it's best if we don't waste any time," Cody added. Armadillomon nodded his assent.

"Kari's been kidnapped, back to the Dark Ocean," Hawkmon answered promptly. The silence turned almost deafening. Ken frowned pensively, thinking up solutions.

"Okay," responded Davis, straightening in his seat. He punched his palm. "Let's just get over there, kick the asses of everybody standing in our way, and get her back."

Patamon breathed a sigh of relief, a smile growing on the guinea pig thing's face. TK voiced his agreement. Yuuko couldn't say she knew what this 'Dark Ocean' place was, but she got the gist of things.

"So, what's your plan?" Yuuko asked. Tai focused, looking expectantly around at them. To his dismay, none of them seemed very sure.

"I don't think we can have one, Mrs Kamiya," Ken answered. "We don't really know anything about the dimension she's been taken to, or what kind of creatures there are over there." Yuuko could see the dilemma in that.

Tai frowned, almost scowled. "So what, you're just going to go in with guns blazing and search the _whole dimension_," he stressed the words, "until you find her?"

"I know, Tai, but it's the best we can do right now," Cody answered. Tai still wasn't happy.

"Let's look on the bright side," Hawkmon broke in, hoping to ease the mood. "On the way here, we've asked Izzy to contact Gennai and arrange another power-boost from Azulongmon, and maybe recruit back-up from around Tokyo."

"We can't wait for that," TK protested. "Right now, Kari could be going through," he trailed off, biting the memory down, "through who knows what. Davis is right, we need to go now." TK looked expectantly to Ken when he finished.

"I'm sorry, TK, but I don't think that's our best option right now," Ken replied. TK glared, but didn't answer. "Besides, I'm not sure if I actually can open the portal anymore."

"I like those ideas," Tai interjected, a grin on his face. "Who do you guys have in mind for help?"

"Well, you guys remember Rika?" Cody asked. Wormmon looked peevishly at him. "Me and Armadillomon got curious last month, and went to check if there's a Rika in our world, and it turns out there is. She has a Kyuubimon, and they could really help."

"Wouldn't hurt to ask," Yolei said, annoyance in her eyes at the memory of that adventure.

All in all, it reassured Yuuko to know that Tai and his friends would do something to help Kari.


	2. Revelation of Darkness

A collection of pedestals filled the hall, mirrored in the floor. Almost nothing but them for what looked like one-hundred square meters worth of room. Different sorts of object laid upon them - a yellow book that was marked with the Digital World's symbols for shadow and light on the third row up, a pair of fingerless gloves bearing the Crest of Light on the second row down, a sword on the fifth row down and a bow on the fourth. Support columns in many different colors were scattered around as well.

Hikari stood deep in that expanse, motionless and silent with thought. A very different set of surroundings were visible to her mind's eye - namely, the outside of an apartment building in Odaiba. The image was unsteady, constantly in motion. Gatomon was running across it, a resolute look on her face.

Gatomon came to a dead stop, seeing a familiar sight. A short moment passed before she vanished from the empty area. The hall met her eyes, bringing shock to her face. Biting down her disorientation, Gatomon surveyed the area. On her left, she saw a familiar brunette in unfamiliar clothes a bit away.

Smiling, Hikari turned to face Gatomon. Joy erupted on Gatomon's face, and she broke into a sprint. She held her arms out, catching the cat. Gatomon held her tightly, soon breaking away.

"Kari, I'm so glad to see you're..." Gatomon trailed off when blue eyes met radiant brown-red, relief draining away with every word.

"I am glad to see you too," Hikari replied. Gatomon shrunk from her embrace and stepped away from her. Hikari scrutinized her, mildly taken aback.

"Don't take this personally, Kari, but you're freaking me out," Gatomon said. "What's happened to you? And what's with the outfit?"

Hikari leaned down, to her eye-level. "I have been reborn, just like you every time you take your Angewomon form." Shock flared up on Gatomon's face when she cottoned on. She breathed a 'no', almost so slight it was inaudible. "You are correct, but do not trouble yourself about failing to save me. I happen to like what I am now."

Gatomon gasped. "Y-you can't mean that!" That clinched it - the Dark Ocean had brainwashed her.

"To answer your other question, if you wish to see me in more familiar clothes, very well." This body was a matter of preference, but she would gladly adjust it for Gatomon.

Around her left wrist, Gatomon saw some kind of dark ring form. Almost immediately, it began to trail up her arm, yellow robe sleeve replaced by a long pink fingerless glove. In crossing over her torso, a soft-pink shirt emblazoned with three burgundy diamonds was formed. Trailing further down her right arm and lower body, a pair of yellow shorts familiar to the cat appeared, as well as a matching glove.

Gatomon watched with an arched eyebrow, concluding she was trying to change the subject with that display.

"And there is something else I feel that you should know, Gatomon," Hikari said. "The full story about this little drama, from me before anyone else. Simply said, I have been called to the Dark Ocean more times than the few we know," Hikari trailed off at that point.

"Thousands of times, and not just from the universe that you and I know," she said after a moment, a mood that Gatomon couldn't identify in her voice. "Dagomon reaches out to me on occasion. We fight for a time. Eventually, it all comes undone so that a new round can begin."

The image of Millenniummon, then Cocomon, then the old man with the Clockmon surfaced in Gatomon's mind. She still didn't want to believe it.

"I also know everything about what happened the day I came here three years ago. What the Scubamon became are creatures called Deep Ones," she stressed the name. Gatomon's expression didn't change. "The ones we met were imprisoned in the tunnel for their attempt to molest me, and the Airdramon was their jailer. The light was sent by another version of me."

Something about the way Kari said that felt weird to Gatomon. It reminded her of somebody reading a pre-made speech. _"I guess that makes sense, given the topic." _Annoyance broke out on her face when a thought occurred. Hikari gave her a knowing smile.

"So that means, those Deep Ones trying to take you away as their bride has happened before too?" Gatomon demanded, with as much calm as she could manage. "And that all he does about it is put them back where you find them?"

"And the three of you come to my rescue every time," Hikari affirmed. Gatomon's frown lingered. "Now, I believe there is another matter we should attend to."

Gatomon stared puzzled and not a little unnerved by her statement. Hikari reached left, arm stretching over to a pedestal four away and three down from them, and collecting the artifact on it. Gatomon stepped back, anxiously watching the arm.

Pulling back, Gatomon saw an unfamiliar object in her partner's hand - a blue jewel, half-way covered in white veiny flesh that led down into a flat round base. She inferred its identity when she saw the violet eight-points symbol.

Inspecting the Digiegg, Hikari thought about telling her more - perhaps brag that she had created the Digiegg of Darkness and every other item here with her Crest, her DigiSoul energies, the power that made her worthy of the Dark Ocean's throne. Perhaps stress her powerlessness.

"As I said, Gatomon, I know the motions to this little drama," Hikari said, softly. "I know that the others are going to come with aspirations to save me, and how best to deal with you all."

Gatomon lost all doubts as to what she meant. She looked plaintively at Hikari, almost unable to wrap her mind around the idea that_ Kari _was doing this.

"I promise you," Gatomon said, as firmly as she could. "We'll find a way to save you, Kari."

Hikari smiled at that. Last time, Dagomon had restrained her for this. She welcomed the change of pace. Faintly, Gatomon heard Hikari say, "Gatomon, Digiarmor Energize."

Rays of obsidian light flared from the crystal. Gatomon felt an inrush of power, at once hotter and colder than anything she had ever experienced, the item hurtling itself towards her. In the moment it merged with her understanding of its power dawned, and she felt only the urge to use it.

The shadow-light erupting from her, her form began to shift, emerging as a knight in dark armor. Long blonde hair fell from her head, and blood-red eyes covered her armaments. Hikari watched, appreciative.

With the next change, there was now a shadow with nobody to cast it, dozens of red luminant eyes watching her. With another such shift, she had gained red skin, wings with raven feathers, a brawny crocodile's tail - the form of D'arcdemon.

A blonde gun-woman with impressive stature and pale-blue skin, dressed in black leather, with two pairs of raven wings and a spiked tail longer than she was tall. a winged skeleton brandishing a jewel-tipped staff.

A green eight-eyed worm, bigger than it had any business being. A masked man in a pinstripe mobster-suit and trench coat, with a machine gun. Then a three-headed dog and a three-headed cat.

"You are amazing," Hikari murmured with heartfelt awe. Myotismon flexed her fingers, speechless and quite pleased with the sheer amount of power that she could feel within her. Nothing was beyond her now, she thought with glee.

Looking Hikari's way, the vampire relished in the mental image of her blood spilling free. Hikari mentally debated telling her partner about the other effect of the Darkness Digiegg.

"There is another thing I feel that you should know," Hikari said. Myotismon told her with a look that her patience was running thin. "The Darkness Digiegg is designed to be a tainting influence on the user, so you have a choice to make."

Myotismon's smirk abated. The dilemma was straight-forward, she mused. Leave Kari, or become what she had fought for so long._ "Then again, would that really be so bad?"_ The smile that thought brought on dimmed at the memory of Wizardmon. Hikari looked uncertainly at her, expectantly, scrutinizing the shifting look on Myotismon's face.

Myotismon's smirk returned. "Not a problem."

Hikari smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Dagomon appeared in the living room. There was a tall-backed couch draped in blue, a bit to his right, where a woman and man sat together, relaxing into one another while they watched the movie. A pair of Veemon sat on the other end of the sofa, with the popcorn bowl they had hogged.

Rina silently resolved to ignore him. Noting her silence, Davis decided to follow her lead. At once, their smiles died down. Veemon sighed loudly. Veevee decided that whatever he wanted was probably important, and got up.

"What is it this time?" Veevee asked wearily. Veemon focused on the movie, tossing more popcorn aboard.

Davis sighed mentally. _"If it isn't Mastemon and Mirei coming with things to straighten out..."_

"A rather mundane matter," Dagomon told them. Davis rolled his eyes, and Veemon mirrored that expression. "The Digidestined of your neighbor biverse is organizing a rescue mission for their Kari." Dagomon didn't know for sure, he mentally amended at Veevee's stare, but he expected that. Certainly, from his brother-in-law. "Your strength and knowledge of Hell would be of great use for them."

Davis remembered almost fifteen years back, how much of a mess that had been. He could agree.

"You know today is our first day off from everything in two months, right?" Rina returned, annoyed. "Not that this doesn't sound fun and all..."

"My apologies," Dagomon said. He doubted that it would help if he tried to rationalize it, but perhaps... "If it would help you decide, I expect that it would only take you less than an hour to resolve this matter, at most two or three if everything should go wrong."

Veemon rolled his eyes again.

"Okay, fine," Davis said with a sigh, getting up. He walked over to Veevee, and faced him. "I'll help out. Once more in the breach."

Unease filled Dagomon's eyes, even as he smirked back. Memories of past battles surfaced. He scoffed mentally, amused by a thought that occurred.

_"That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons, even death may die,"_ Dagomon recited to himself. "_My progenitor was more right than he could know, but I doubt he meant her with that bit." _He felt inclined to wax poetic about her and decided to indulge himself.

Hikari. Kari Kamiya. The Dark Ocean Queen. The Lady of Light. A complex individual in the way that all humans were, yet the most wondrous and terrible one he had ever found on any plane. Her beautiful red eyes alone so often haunted his dreams. Dagomon speculated Davis would understand that particular feeling.

Such was the power that was Kari Kamiya that spacetime could bend if she willed it to, be ripped into bloody chunks under her full force. She burned so brightly that the veils and membranes that divided universes could not shield his senses from her, that her reality could not ever contain her glory.

Such irony, Dagomon mused with mild amusement. Some of the writings covered the topic of the human mind collapsing in the face of the otherworldly, yet here he was, currently contemplating how he had been driven to madness by her.

A memory came to Dagomon - one of a time when he had conquered planets and universes for its own sake, enslaved people. Another memory returned to him, one of him thrashing about in a cave deep in the sea, screaming for mercy in his madness, begging her to just die and leave him in peace. He silenced the memory, embarrassed by that fit of madness.

Veevee wondered why Dagomon had spaced out, then decided it wasn't important.

"Any objections to calling Kari and Gatomon?" voiced Veemon, breaking Dagomon's reverie.

"Yes," Dagomon voiced. He wouldn't deny it was tactically sound. "Need I tell any of you my rationale?"

"No," Rina answered, "but I agree it's a good call."

Dagomon sighed. "If that is your decision, I will not belabor the point."

Elsewhere in Tokyo, in an apartment's bedroom, tranquility reigned. Wife and husband laid beneath the sheets, sharing a smile, resting off his peak. The phone on the bed-stand rang. Sighing in irritation, she grabbed it, the screen naming her caller.

"Your timing really isn't great," she told him. "What is this about?" Davis filled her in. "Right, same old. I'll ask Gatomon. we'd be there in twenty minutes."

Concern filled his eyes as she hung up. She looked apologetically back at him.

"Another mission?" He wished to Heaven that she wouldn't go, not now.

"You accepted it when you married me," she returned, semi-playfully. He wouldn't deny that.

"You know what I mean, K."

"Yeah, just like you know I'm coming home without a scratch," she told him firmly and got out of bed.

"Still gonna worry," he replied, smiling wistfully.


	3. Brief Visits

"Do you have any objections to a field trip?" Hikari asked her. Myotismon returned a curious look. "There are many wonders here that I wish to show you."

Myotismon gave her assent. The familiar flickering began on her, a sight that didn't faze her. Surprise promptly flashed on her face.

The sky ahead was red like blood, dark clouds in a few places. An ocean-blue forest covered the land below. Obsidian lightning flashed silently on the horizon, clear as day to her. A flock of what she recognized as Devimon and LadyDevimon flew from a small clearing.

Myotismon noted that everything here wasn't drained of color like in the Dark Ocean. In the corner of her right eye, she saw Hikari appear.

"What do you think about this place?" Hikari asked after a moment, studying the landscape with mild interest.

"It's..." Myotismon trailed off, unsure what to really say. "I've never seen something like this before."

Hikari wasn't surprised. "Then this feels appropriate to say." Myotismon affixed her with a curious look. "Welcome to Hell." Myotismon didn't answer, content to idly gaze out at the landscape. "We made this continent from the Ocean's waters and settled its first residents here long ago, to provide demon Digimon," Hikari exposited. "This region belongs to a demon lord called Balamon, who designed the forest for his sixth legion."

"You can save the tour guide act," Myotismon replied, flatly. "I'm just curious how you got us here."

"I used an ability of the Deep Ones," Hikari disclosed. "It is a teleportation program that changes coordinates in four-dimensional space. I cannot explain it better."

The vampire scoffed, deeming it enough. "So, where's next?" She quickly saw her surroundings change again, white skies ahead along with a wasteland almost filled with round wood doors. Hikari appeared but seconds after.

"This place is called the Island of Gates," Hikari explained. "It is one of Hell's many places of power. From here, we can reach all corners of the continent."

Without a word, Myotismon turned left and went to the nearest door. After pushing it open, shock flashed onto her face. She saw herself in the doorway, and Hikari behind her.

"What the hell?!" Myotismon couldn't keep from shouting at the sight, hearing it twice. She saw Hikari smile.

"Everything is possible in the Dark Ocean," Hikari said, then walked away. Spinning, she saw Hikari approach another gateway. After she opened it, Myotismon saw a wasteland and a pair of rivers; one of them was made from bubbling lava.

"This door leads to where the five great rivers of the underworld begin," Hikari supplied, then went to the next one over. Through that one, they saw a place more like how Myotismon had expected Hell to look. Only scorched rock, rivers of lava and the occasional pond, and dark skies.

Through the next door, Myotismon saw a landscape and crimson skies. A giant spider - Myotismon recognized it as the thing that Imperialdramon had beaten - stood by the base of a relatively-close mountain. It faced a thing that the vampire didn't recognize, a chimerical monstrosity made from several different Digimon all unfamiliar to her.

"Enjoying the view?" Hikari asked her playfully. The vampire turned to her.

"I guess I am," Myotismon answered. "But how about we quit this little tour?"

"If you wish," Hikari replied. With no more than a thought expended on the effort, the Dark Queen returned them to the castle.

* * *

"How's it going?" Tai asked when he walked into the office. Cody and Armadillomon followed him, as did Kyubimon and Rika. At the left side, they saw Davis and Veemon leaning against the wall, with TK and Patamon.

Izzy raised his head from the screen, meeting Tai's eyes. "Nothing."

"Define 'nothing'," requested Tai sternly, standing still.

"I mean nothing, Tai," answered Izzy. "I called Gennai on the email address gave me, explained what's happened and what we want, but he hasn't responded back."

"There's gotta be some other way we can get to Gennai," Tai borderline-shouted at Izzy, glaring, spreading his arms out at the office. "Look at all this."

Izzy looked apologetically at him. "I know that Tai, but I still can't do everything."

"Let's look on the bright side," Agumon commented, hoping to lighten the mood. "Maybe he's just sleeping, or reading his mail right now."

Tai hoped that was true. Izzy saw a new box on the lower-right screen, a familiar yet more advanced sprite in it. Tai rushed to his side, a grin breaking out on his face at the sight of Gennai, greeting him.

"The feeling's mutual," Gennai returned, "but let's not waste time with pleasantries. I've contacted Azulongmon, who went to talk with the other Harmonious Ones, and they want to give you the power you're asking for."

"Alright," Tai cheered, giving a bright grin that immediately dimmed a bit. "Now, call me crazy, but is there a catch here?"

"Not from what I've heard," answered Gennai, "unless you count that they want to see you as soon as possible."

"Great," Izzy said. "We shouldn't need more than an hour to call everybody here, then we can-"

"I didn't mean 'you' in the plural, Izzy. I mean that they want to see you, Tai," Gennai cut in. "To help with the transport for you and the others, Homeostasis has given me permission to open a gate from here to where they're waiting."

Tai looked quizzically at the sprite. "You can do that? Since when, and why didn't you do that for us back... back anytime we needed to go somewhere?!"

"I can do it with the same kind of program we put into the D3s to travel between the dimensions with," Gennai explained. "I didn't before because transporting so many to so many places would've taken too much of my energy. I could have, but it would've killed me if I tried. Izzy can probably explain it better."

The three immediately looked to Izzy. Gennai felt a bit guilty for pawning it off on him.

"It's basically like if Gennai's a computer running a program off one battery that can't be replaced or recharged," Izzy put in.

"Not while that mess was going on," Gennai put in. "I already didn't have my full power because of an illness Piedmon had caused me."

"That ball we saw," Izzy reminded them. It was only half a question. "I always kinda wondered what that was." Cody decided he was officially lost.

Gennai didn't answer. In the middle of the room, the air began to shift, solidify. The outline of a red square appeared, red and green lines zigzagging and crisscrossing outwards from it. Rapidly, the outlined cube expanded, and the wireworks followed suit until a two-meter door in space occupied the center of Izzy's office. A sun-rich meadow was visible on the other side.

A stern look on his face, Tai began to walk, Agumon following behind. Silence reigned while they went inside. As he walked, Tai looked up. An azure dragon floated in the sky, rays of light shining down from behind the serpentine deity. Turning around, he saw them - a white masked tiger, a two-headed turtle with a forest on its shell, a bird with a plumage the colors of fire. All three of the animals were so big that they reminded him of VenomMyotismon.

"Greetings and salutations, young warriors," the vermillion bird said to the four, with a booming voice. "Your request for power will be answered." Tai grinned. In the office, TK cheered at the news. "However, we will also implore you to stay your hand." Tai's grin died down. TK's glee morphed into a glare. "We understand your pain and frustration well, but what you plan to do is suicidal."

"Tai, are you aware of what resides deep below?" it was Ebonwumon who now spoke, two female voices in unison. TK walked across, Patamon on his shoulder, Cody and Armadillomon following.

"No," he answered, not a little annoyed by the sidetrack. Curiosity showed in Zhuqiaomon's eyes.

"Underneath us all lies what we know as the Dark Area, or Hell," Ebonwumon said. "It is where evil Digimon like Kimeramon and MetalSeadramon were sent after they died. As I recall, you, TK, and Patamon have seen Devimon on his way into the pit."

The memory of seeing Devimon in the whirlpool flashed to the forefront of TK's mind. "So that's what was up with Devimon in that whirlpool."

"That is so," the turtle god confirmed. "It is a land of demon Digimon, inside a sphere of warped space. Daemon used to rule it as one of the Seven Great Demon Lords," she trailed, speculating what else to disclose. "He escaped back when the Dark Masters made Spiral Mountain. During the chaos of Millenniummon's first war, he took the chance to hide too well for us to find again."

"So there are more like him?" TK smiled thinly. "Six more?" Daemon alone had been hard enough that they deserved a vacation, thought the flying pig-thing.

"There are," affirmed Ebonwumon, "though I doubt very much that you will need to someday face them. We have so far managed to keep them contained."

"Indeed," Baihumon voiced. "Know also that the World of Darkness is almost infinitely worse than the Dark Area of this world. I know this because some time ago, we four explored the World of Darkness, and there we found things I still shudder to recall," he fell silent, unease filling his eyes. Tai almost didn't want to ask.

"During our exploration, I stumbled into one of its many accursed places, one far underground," he went on. "It was a white void where the mere act of moving felt like being pulled in every direction at once." TK winced at that. "Elsewhere, I found a labyrinth where the walls burned, and a blizzard so dense that I could barely see endlessly swept through it. The combined pains were nearly maddening."

A grave silence descended when Baihumon finished. Cody was glad he wasn't going alone.

"My friend," the sparrow god looked the azure dragon's way. "Please tell me you have not been... yourself... again?"

"How I choose to interact with them is not your concern, Zhuqiaomon," Azulongmon bit back. Tai stared uncertainly at the dragon.

"You are correct in that," said Zhuqiaomon. "How you keep the peace in your domain is not our affair. What is of concern to me is that you have apparently been so inattentive to them that there are things they still don't know of this world."

"Zhuqiaomon speaks true," Ebonwumon voiced and looked to them. "From what I understand, Armadillomon and Patamon, you use DNA Digivolution to reach the Ultimate stage. Has either Gennai or Azulongmon ever spoken to you of Slide DNA Digivolution?"

The guinea-pig and armadillo both looked quizzically at one another, then looked to their partners who seemed equally lost.

Zhuqiaomon shot Azulongmon a peeved look. "Surely not, Azulongmon? I can understand why you did not tell them while the Control Spires were in place, but we have had years of peace since MaloMyotismon was slain and Daemon banished."

"I did not think it was necessary," Azulongmon admitted sheepishly, then looked down. "Slide DNA Digivolution is a method of Digivolution that allows for the fused Digimon to change between the forms they can take."

They all looked only more confused. On the other side, Izzy got up from his chair.

"What do you mean, 'the forms they can take'?" Patamon echoed.

"Yeah," agreed Cody. "Isn't Shakkoumon, Paildramon, and Silphymon everything?"

Baihumon looked at Azulongmon with surprise. "Have you not even told them that little, Azulongmon?"

Tai wondered what else Azulongmon hadn't told them about. Azulongmon glanced away from the tiger, to the Digidestined.

"DNA Digivolution is a method for a Digimon to achieve their next form, where the Digimon they fuse with provides the energy needed to ascend," Azulongmon informed them. "The only great difference between a DNA Digivolution and using a partner human is where the energy to ascend comes from."

Tai and TK and Agumon stared blankly. Cody looked pensive, briefly mulling that over. He felt reminded of Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Hold on, Izzy told us that DNA Digivolution combines our strongest pieces," Patamon announced. "How does your explanation fit with that?"

"If Izzy told you that, then he was quite misinformed," Azulongmon said.

"So that means Shakkoumon is Armadillomon's Ultimate form?" Cody asked. "We're giving Angemon to get him? And, we could give Ankylomon and get MagnaAngemon back when they fuse together?"

"A good way of putting it, Cody," Ebonwumon praised him. "You should already be able to perform the Slide DNA Digivolution technique. It comes as what you call a package deal with the first fusion."

"I wish you'd told us that sooner," Patamon said. TK agreed, certain that this could help save her.

"How does Omnimon fit into that?" asked Izzy as he walked through. "Isn't Omnimon a DNA Digivolution too?"

"No," Zhuqiaomon said simply. "Your Omnimon arises from a special type of Digivolution that we do not yet have a name for."

"Perhaps we can return to the original topic of the Dark World and the abducted?" Azulongmon broke in. His voice was not just dry, but arid.

Zhuqiaomon scoffed softly, beak curved slightly up. "Direct as always," he commented, then looked to Tai and Agumon.

"I urge you to reconsider, all of you," said the sparrow. "They might very well be dead at this point, or worse yet, twisted beyond all means of help."

"That hasn't happened, I'm sure of it," said Tai, firmly, grinning. "Kari's a tough kid."


	4. Contemplation of Darkness

A castle stood alone upon a platform, far out on the Dark Ocean. It appeared carved from a piece of black diamond in its entire, many nooks and crannies of its exterior bright with the moon's radiance.

A throne stood at the north-end rim. The obsidian waters stretched endlessly beyond, utterly still. There was an occasional bit of mist in the distance.

Myotismon appeared silently upon the platform, her face signaling no particular interest in the sight. Hikari teleported in but seconds after, smiling at the sight.

An image of being a child surfaced in her mind, of waking up in cold sweats to headspace in tumult. Biting her anxieties down so the others wouldn't worry. For weeks before and after, hearing the voice of the elder god in her dreams to prepare her. Facing Blossomon, and feeling the Dark Ocean rise up for her.

Hikari closed her eyes, deciding to dismiss the thought. The peace and quiet of her Dark Ocean were but the first of all there was to enjoy about it.

"Myotismon," she said eventually, getting the vampire's attention. "I know that this might not be the most fitting moment, but I wish to say it regardless," she trailed off, a smile on her face. "I love you."

The vampire stared, taken aback by that declaration. The urge to take her and scoop her into a bear-hug washed over her; as well, the mental image of mauling her occurred to her, one that she savored. She felt a twinge of dismay that she couldn't place.

"You are, and always have been, everything I wish for in a sister," Hikari said softly. "I would be happy if you would let me call you that."

Myotismon studied her, suspecting it was just a lie to keep her docile. Stepping forward, Hikari hugged her. Myotismon half-heartedly returned her embrace, whispering her assent. Hikari eventually broke the hug, her pleased eyes meeting hers.

"I understand why you would doubt my sincerity," Hikari said softly. "I must seem so strange." Myotismon rolled her eyes.

"You're the other," Myotismon broke the silence, causing Hikari's face to light up with curiosity. "You're the other Kari you mentioned earlier, aren't you?"

Hikari's expression softened. "I am what I said, Myotismon. I am the Digidestined of Light, and I am the Dark Ocean's queen. Two souls reborn as one," she trailed off, uncertain of what more to say. "There is still enough of the Kari you knew in me to mean what I said."

Myotismon decided to trust that, a smile forming. Hikari smiled back. They savored the silence.

"I would like you to change back," Hikari said eventually. "Become the cat I know you as." Umbral light erupting from the vampire, she began to shrink. When the light faded, there was a black cat there, looking up at her with golden eyes. With a warm smile, Hikari spread her arms. BlackGatomon eagerly jumped into her arms. "I would also like you to call me 'Hikari'." She hoped BlackGatomon wouldn't ask why.

"Okay," BlackGatomon replied promptly, indifferent to the request. Hikari silently walked to the throne, seating herself, gazing out over the ocean.

An urge gnawed in BlackGatomon's gut, a mental image of Hikari lying bleeding in her mind. Letting out a sigh, she willed it down.

Hikari smiled, reflecting that the silence was a wonder in itself. Few places she knew felt this conducive to free and endless thought. It almost felt like a thing of power all its own, a wall of quiet that nothing could break. She liked that metaphor, dismissing the thought.

_"What to do until they arrive?"_ she pondered. After a moment's thought, she decided to further assess how to handle them. She doubted it would yield any new insight, but the possibility existed.

Two factors laid behind all the Digidestined's victories. The first was their friendships and everything that came from them such as emotional support, fighting partners to gang up on any individual enemy, and a wide range of abilities.

The second was their ability to change the situation in their own favor. Sometimes they made new allies like Ryo and Willis, sometimes a Digivolution that was powerful enough to win or had exactly the right ability for the situation. That had happened too often to be simple luck - it was a talent and one that deserved recognition.

_"What might they think of my analysis?"_ Hikari wondered, imagining they would be awed by her insight. After a bit more contemplation, she decided that a fall-back tactic would be useful.

_"Maybe the Dark Digidestined. A battle between the Digidestined and their tainted other selves will be fun." _They hadn't used that tactic in two centuries if memory served.

Her only question was whether to deploy everyone. It would be sensible but would diminish her enjoyment of this drama to involve fighters who did not have a counterpart to face, like Rosemon Ruin Mode and Yoshi, or Omnimon Zwart and Nokia.

_"A shame," _Hikari supposed. It would have been fun to play this round that way. A thought occurred to her - perhaps she could corrupt them. Only question about that was, what to make?

Ken was obvious - the Digimon Emperor, controlling a world-spanning army with Dark Helices and Control Spires, a GranKuwagamon as his lieutenant.

Tai was no more difficult - he would bear the Crest of Fear, have a savage BlackWarGreymon at his side who was empowered by the terror they would spread, while Mimi would become the bearer of the Crest of Deceit, a woman of lies and illusions, with a BlackRosemon as her companion.

Sora would have the Crest of Hate, be a wicked woman who reveled in spreading death and destruction with Ornismon. Davis and Takeru with Megidramon and Daemon would together make the end of the world a fiery one.

Now that she thought about it, what _would_ be a good tainted form of Matt's Crest? Perhaps Loneliness or Antipathy, she considered, dismissing them. The former didn't sound grave enough for her taste, and the latter was very close to being Hate by a different name, while Valkyrimon lacked a demon form.

She deemed that point of business settled._ "Next question." _What side of herself should she present for the battles? In these clothes or her robes? The more conventional image of her fallen self with a LadyDevimon beside her, or her royal glory? This aspect of the drama, in particular, could not go unconsidered. Appearances could speak honestly as much as they could mislead, after all.

Hikari closed her eyes, her lips curled in a knowing smile, red light shining faintly through. She picked BlackGatomon up, stood up, then placed the cat on the throne. Another ring of the dark water ran across Hikari down from her neck, changing her attire back into the yellow robes.

"I feel it would be appropriate for us both to change looks," Hikari said eventually. "Ah, but I did not explain about my robes, did I? This is what I have chosen as my formal attire, here."

"Okay." BlackGatomon didn't really care. Hikari sat back down, the cat returning to her resting spot.

Dagomon slid into space a distance away from them, spotting her, feeling Hikari like the heat of a star against his flesh. Her presence was unmissable, he decided to dabble in musing, especially so here.

That was only fitting, he thought, considering everything that she was. He wondered what her friends would say about that alternate biverse where she had become one with Homeostasis, ascended to divinity because of circumstances that had nothing to do with him. He couldn't imagine that they would be impressed by everything she had allowed to pass.


	5. A Helping Hand

"Kyubimon Warp Digivolve to!" the glowing kitsune howled while the glowing armadillo, dragon, and whatever-Patamon-was declared theirs.

Within a blue space, a Kyubimon spun, becoming light that shot up into the air. Taomon manifested soon, crafted from those energies. Spinning around, the energy surged from the mage. A white-haired human in black stood serenely, upon a lake under a crescent moon, surrounded by pink-petaled trees. With a hand motion, the air rippled beside her, and fiery fox spirits raced to envelop her.

Within a grey space, Armadillomon fired a blast of light up, forming a grey CGI Ankylomon that transmitted the light further up. A grey-colored Shakkoumon appeared, leaning back and delivering it up to a bestial figure. A white tiger raced towards him, becoming light swirling like a storm around him. When it died down, the beast had formed fully, as had a frozen landscape. With a strike of his mace, the land cracked apart.

Within a golden space, Patamon's fur changed to match it. He swirled around, shooting a beam into the air. A golden angel appeared first and sent the beam further up, then his Ultimate form sent it further still. An armored angel appeared, taking on color - sleek blue and silver and gold. Five pairs of golden-white wings jutted from the angel's back.

Within a blue space, Veemon somersaulted and fired a blast of energy up to ExVeemon, who delivered it to Paildramon. An azure dragon raced to the chimera's side, enveloping it. In a burst of power, Paildramon became the legendary dragon. Beneath the armored dragon had formed a vast forest and a castle. With a blast, Imperialdramon laid waste to it all.

The lights around them died down, and their transformation concluded with them announcing their names.

"Sakuyamon, huh," Rika grinned, appreciatively inspecting the mage. TK mirrored her expression, remembering Willis at the sight of Seraphimon. Cody looked Vikemon over again, admiring.

"Do you like this body, Rika?" Sakuyamon asked. There was something about the way she asked that made Tai think he should leave them alone. Flushing, the ginger returned a grin.

Spotting an unfamiliar human, Baihumon affixed her with a glare. "Who are you, stranger?" Seraphimon looked quizzical, looking around, then saw who he had meant. The others also looked her way.

A tall woman dressed moderately thickly, in a black turtle-neck and a pair of cargo pants, had stepped from the portal. Cody stared at her lime-green hair, speculating that it was dyed. Tai noticed that she had red eyes, and straightened up.

"Hey, y'all," Rina grinned, a hand raised in greeting. "I know you probably have a ton of questions, I sure as hell would. I'm Rina, and the low-down is that we've been asked to pop over and lend a helping hand. You guys ready to kick all Hell's ass?"

Davis and Cody each felt deja vu, recalling the old man and the Clockmon. Their and Tai's eyes went wide at the sight of the blue dragons and the man who next stepped into his sight - a maroon-haired man garbed similarly to the woman, in a pair of black jeans, an open slate-grey jacket and a soft-blue shirt underneath, grinning to them.

"Davis," Cody voiced. It was not a question. Rika was completely lost. "You're older, which means you time traveled to get here."

"Exactly," he affirmed. Another woman, dressed in a pink hoodie and white jeans, a white cat on her shoulder, emerged. Tai, TK, Cody, and their partners all stared at her, Kari returning a smile. The four gods stared, taken aback at her arrival.

Cody's shock was replaced by a scrutinizing stare. After everything he'd seen, he doubted that an exact duplicate of Kari was hard to make. A beaming smile broke out on TK's face.

"Kari," Tai murmured. "No, don't tell me," he smiled wearily. TK's joy dimmed. "You're not actually back from the Dark Ocean. That would be too easy."

"I'm sorry, Tai," she smiled wistfully. "We're from a parallel world's future, not yours. We still have your sister to save, and trust me, we will." She said it so matter-of-factly that Tai believed her. Azulongmon hoped so.

"Dammit," TK exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. He wanted to scream. This - dangling his hope in front of him, then taking it back - was just cruel.

"Don't worry, TK," Seraphimon said resolutely, putting a hand on his partner's shoulder. "We **_are_** going to save her," he stressed the word. "Nothing will stop us."

TK smiled. "You're right, Seraphimon, we just have to keep the faith." A bit of unease, of doubt, lingered in his eyes.

"You said it," Davis intoned with good cheer in his voice. He smiled as he looked around, seeing the others less down in the dumps.

"What's Rika and Renamon doing here?" Veevee asked. The locals all were mildly surprised by his voice. Except for Rika. She wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Oh, this is our world's version of her," Seraphimon answered. Future Davis shrugged, indifferently. The concept wasn't news, not since he'd met the other Tai long ago.

"We've asked them to help out with getting Kari back from the Dark Ocean," TK elaborated. The same one reaction came onto the faces of the new arrivals - alarmed surprise.

"You've what?" Gatomon asked, staring at him. Davis cursed loudly. Kari raised her hand to her face, sighing. All the locals looked confused, even Rika.

"What's the problem with that?" Agumon wondered.

"In any other situation, nothing," Rina answered. "In this situation, you might as well ask them to join a suicide pact."

Sakuyamon wondered if it was too late to back out. Seraphimon wasn't sure what a suicide pact was, but he could tell it wasn't a good thing.

"Please, tell me you haven't asked anyone else to join as well," the elder Davis said.

"We haven't asked anyone else to join, and that's a promise," Vikemon answered, chipperly. The six all glared daggers back, Gatomon leaping down from Kari's shoulder.

"There are things you just don't joke about, ever," Gatomon was almost shouting. "Did you, yes or no?"

"Yeah," Tai eventually said. "We have, and we're not changing the plan just because you say so." Rina and Davis exchanged a look. Then, they looked back at Tai.

"Izzy, call your group," Future Davis said sternly, "Tell them to just get back, with or without whoever they're picking up." Izzy's look asked for elaboration. "You should all make an informed decision." Without answering, he made his way back inside.

* * *

A little past half an hour passed before the original twelve Digidestined began to steadily flock back. Yolei and Hawkmon returned first, from Shinagawa, bringing Hiroshi and Biyomon to the party. Kari had watched with concern as they entered the office. The portal and the time-and-dimension travelers were a surprise, and as quickly explained to them. Hawkmon had taken a moment to admire the new forms of the other three.

Ken and Wormmon followed minutes later, accompanied by a girl with short brown hair, dressed in a soft-colored green skirt and a tank-top, and a small red dragon. The Shoutmon had been a surprising sight to the people from the future, as the travelers had been to him and Noriko. Kari had thought that Mikey was the only one in the multiverse with a Shoutmon for a partner. None of them had called attention to it.

"By the way, guys," Seraphimon said. "There's something we just found out, and it's kind of a big deal." Wormmon and Hawkmon and their humans looked to him. "DNA Digivolution doesn't work the way Izzy originally thought, and Daemon is from a place in the Digital World called the Dark Area."

Yolei and Hawkmon looked surprised. Noriko looked equally confused, over in their corner of the office. Tai wondered why he was doing this now.

"How do you mean?" Wormmon asked. "How does it work, then?"

"Apparently, it's the second Digimon empowering the first, like what our Crests do, or how Azulongmon's DigiCore did," Izzy disclosed. "When you and Veemon DNA Digivolve, you're actually helping ExVeemon to reach his next form. It's actually very fascinating." Wormmon didn't like that explanation and gave his thoughts. Ken smiled apologetically.

"THAT'S IT!" TK hollered. All eyes turned to him, varying levels of shock at his outburst. "We can't waste any more time," he insisted, voice still raised a bit. "Who knows what those things have done to her by now?" He looked around at them, seeing a number of moods - anger from Tai, what seemed like disinterest on the time-travelers, concern from Matt and a few others.

"I'm with TK," said Davis. "This was a bad idea from the start. We could've saved Kari by now, but instead, we've wasted I dunno how long."

Somber silence washed over the room. Ken looked uneasily at them, doubting that repeating the reasoning would help. He wasn't convinced himself. Tai agreed completely with them.

"Would you two prefer dying for nothing?" Davis the elder returned. "Because I promise you, that's all you would've accomplished if you had charged in," he paused, to let that sink in. TK glared daggers at him. "Hell, even with what you have now, you won't stand a chance alone."

"Seraphimon can handle anything they've got," TK bit back. Future Davis didn't answer. Rina decided to follow his lead. Kari watched him quietly.

Less than ten minutes of silence later, Matt and Gabumon stepped in. Yoshi and Lalamon followed behind them. Joe and Gomamon came by soon, bringing Shuu and Gomamon, Jun and her Veemon. Mimi and Palmon were the next to arrive, through the portal.

A short while later, Keiko stepped into the office, seeing giant computer systems stood off at the side of the room, contained within a glass box. At the center of the room, there was something she didn't know what was, through which she saw a meadow. She saw the time travelers in the adjacent couch and their partners around the room, her attention caught by Kari and by Rina's hair. On the other side, Shuu sat with Jun.

All eyes turned to her, seeing a brunette dressed in a black tank-top and skirt and a SnowAgumon, accompanied by a ginger girl dressed in soft-colored clothes, light-orange jeans and a red shirt marked with the number thirty-eight. Behind them came a tanned girl likewise dressed lightly, a red hoodie and a green skirt, accompanied by a walking fire.

Sora stared blankly at the green-haired woman and her companion. Rina returned a grin.

"Yo, Keiko," commented SnowAgumon, poking a claw into her stomach and getting her attention. "We ain't got all day. Quit day-dreamin'."

Snapping out of her reverie, Keiko blushed. "Right, understood." She made quick bows to them. "It's an honor to work with all of you."

"Please, take a seat," Future Davis said, gesturing to the couch closest to her. Keiko was quick to do so. He contemplated where to begin.

"We'll have to skip formal introductions because you're in some serious BS," Rina said, sternly. "You should know the situation, but what you don't know is what the Dark Ocean is. We're here to brief you on that." She gave Future Davis a shoulder pat.

"The Dark Ocean is both a dimension and a power, one under the rule of Lovecraftian horrors," Future Davis picked up. Shuu arched an eyebrow in recognition. "If any of you are unfamiliar with that term, the gist of it is a monster so terrible that your eyes would bleed from the sight."

Nervousness came over SnowAgumon, mirrored by a few others like Ken. Shoutmon just looked dismissive. On the other side of the portal, the gods wished that they would listen.

Kari looked around, ill-pleased to see their reactions. Future Davis scrutinized Jun, who met his gaze with uncertainty.

"Both the Emperor's Control Spires and the virus that infected the Lopmon partnered to Willis Gladstone are products of the Ocean," Future Davis revealed. Davis' breath hitched. Collectively, memories of that returned to the ones who had faced Cocomon. "And that's just the two things you would know." Future Kari doubted that the D-Reaper would ring a bell.

"Another of its creations is a land of demon Digimon," he elaborated. "There are armies of demon birds like Velgemon and demon dragons like Orochimon." Keiko recognized the name. "And demon foxes, ants, squids, knights, snakes, you name it. The variety of its output is why the Dark Ocean is also called the Dark World or the World of Darkness, or plain and simple Hell." Keiko gulped at that.

Nobody wanted to imagine that, Jun thought, confirming it to herself with a look around the office. Tai glared at Future Davis, fed up with being beat over the head about how oh-so-scary this place was.

"We've seen hundreds of VenomMyotismon and MaloMyotismon over there," Future Kari disclosed. More than a few faces went pale at that. Shuu and Jun simultaneously flashed back to the devastation that VenomMyotismon had caused years ago.

"We've heard this from Azulongmon already, so just get to the point!" Tai demanded. Future Davis looked to Future Kari. She returned a brief smile, then looked around with a frown on her face.

"The Dark Ocean's king is called Dagomon," Future Kari disclosed, looking to TK. "The origin of his species is the Cthulhu Mythos, where there is a race of sea creatures called the Deep Ones who worship Cthulhu and routinely mate with humans. Sound familiar, TK?"

"Oh yeah," TK answered, a frown on his face. Glancing around the room, Future Kari saw that some like Keiko were a bit confused.

"To get everybody up to speed on that part, both here and in and our universe's 2002, a group of Deep Ones summoned me because they wanted to have kids." Jun stared, her disgust mirrored by many of the others present. Shuu wasn't surprised to hear that. "Believe me, nobody approved," she assured. "That's why Dagomon had imprisoned them when I found them." Shuu looked quizzical, as did Matt and a few of the others.

"They were locked up for something they hadn't done yet? How does that work?" Seraphimon wondered at the same time. Shoutmon wondered why he was trying to make sense out of all this. Kari was grateful he asked. She hadn't known how to segue into that.

"How many people in this room have heard of a concept called 'eternal recurrence'?" Shuu had. Kari looked around, seeing some confusion. "Basically, the entire situation we're in has happened before. Fourteen years ago, we fought Dagomon and his people when our earth was invaded." Now that she thought about it, where were this world's Meiko and Meicoomon? She decided to shelve it for now.

"Nowadays, we're the ones who prevent Hell on every earth, which is why we're here now," Future Kari continued. Davis's eyes positively lit up with awe. "Any further questions?" A brief silence followed.

"I think I get it," Keiko said. "The Dark World is like the Demon World from Yu Yu Hakusho." Rina laughed, a sound that pleased Future Davis's ear. Of all the comparisons she could imagine, that one was far from the top. Keiko smiled, hoping that was a good sign. Kari stared blankly at her.

"I guess that's a good comparison," Future Davis admitted. Shuu thought to himself that this was officially crazy.

"Yeah," Future Kari confirmed. "That leaves just the question of why Dagomon is after me, but I guess you all can work that one out."

"That Crest of Light thing," Lalamon voiced what everybody was thinking.

"Yeah," Future Kari affirmed, trace nervousness in her voice. She thought about telling them that it was where this trouble had begun, with Homeostasis forging it in her soul.

"Look," Future Gatomon broke in. "We're losing sight of the bottom line here. How many of you are prepared to risk both life and soul to try and save her?"

"Let's be clear here," Davis said. "This is not a 'first twelve Digidestined only' thing. We're saying this to them as much as the rest of you. It would be ideal if only the most powerful few goes, and that means us plus Tai, Matt, and Omnimon. Be very sure about this," he finished gravely.

"I am," Mina answered. "All I really wanted was to spend a day with Keiko, but if Kari's in trouble, I have to help. It's just the right thing to do, isn't it?" she asked, looking expectantly to the fire demon next to her.

"I guess I'm in, too," Meramon answered. Hiroshi said he was out, and his Biyomon followed suit.

"Same here," answered SnowAgumon. "She's helped save both our worlds from terrors like the Dark Masters and Myotismon. This is the least we can do to pay her back for that."

A nervous frown filled Joe's face. Gomamon watched him with concern. "I don't think I'm going to join you this time, guys," he murmured.

Tai immediately looked at him, glaring daggers once the shock had died down. All eyes were either on him or Joe.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tai snarled. TK and Davis and Yolei all joined him in glaring at Joe. "Kari could be going through who knows what, and you're just gonna abandon her?"

The sour taste of guilt came over Joe. "I know Tai, but," he trailed off, sighing. There was no way this wasn't going to sound bad. "I have a life, Tai. I have responsibilities, exams to study for. I can't just drop everything to go off on crazy adventures into other dimensions."

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Shuu's smiling face.

"Relax, Joe, they've got this," Shuu voiced, glaring at Tai.

"He's got a point, Tai," the older Davis said, standing up to face him. "We've got enough firepower as it is, and Cody and Armadillomon to supply a Vikemon. Joe can safely bow out if he wants." Future Davis smiled at Joe.

He couldn't count the number of times they had thought about cutting worlds-saving from the list of obligations, just deal with the restaurant and life and dinner dates. The least he could do was help Joe step out.

"I think we're in for the long haul unless Lalamon wants to drop out," Yoshi said, looking to her partner. Lalamon shrugged, paws raised and everything. TK smiled at that.

"Very well," Azulongmon's voice rang out. "If you will not relent, then come before the gods and rise to power."

Shuu imagined that it didn't escape anyone what they meant by 'gods', or so he inferred from nobody asking. He glanced around, seeing no particular confusion about that. He was only glad for that - this had been the most verbose few minutes he'd spent in a while.


	6. Final Preparations

The ten yet to be blessed were assembled on the meadow, standing a few meters apart as they had been directed by Azulongmon and in two rows of five. Biyomon, Hawkmon, Tentomon, Wormmon and Palmon made the second row. Meramon, Shoutmon, SnowAgumon, the Veemon partnered to Jun and the Gomamon who was to Shuu stood as the first. Their humans stood next to them.

The four gods watched them intently, the dragon from above, each one in their respective direction. The other five Digidestined stood off at the right, the three Mega-levels behind their respective human. Davis, TK, and Tai watched them impatiently. The Motomiyas and their Veemon stood a bit to their left with Kari and Gatomon, with open anticipation like it was a show for their amusement.

There was nothing to hear as the forty-seven spheres glowed, orbs of heavenly light flying towards the scattered Digimon. As they all watched, the ten began to glow white and metamorphose. All of them grew taller, one far taller than the rest, each announcing their name along with a shout of 'Warp Digivolve to...'.

Within an orange space, the stream of energy was blasted from Meramon, up to a four-armored creature with three faces. Asuramon projected the power further up. As it had for the others, a landscape formed there - a wasteland filled with raging, dancing flames. Some were crimson, some were blue, some green and some golden. A lone figure walked in the inferno, with a stony expression and clenched fists, his name around him.

Within a lavender space, Hawkmon spun, a solid-lavender Aquilamon appearing above in turn and sending the burst of light further to a Silphymon who matched. A crimson bird flew towards him at lightning speed, rainbow flames in its wake. The two merging together, the sylph rocketed up, and took the form of a swordsman in white and gold and blue. His new name surrounded him.

Within a dark-green space, Wormmon released the transformative energy to Stingmon who sent it further up. An insect-dragon hybrid as similar to Paildramon as it was not appeared there, a black tortoise behind him. Its energies enveloping him, Dinobeemon shot upwards, emerging as a black beetle in a dark forest. A blast of electricity fired from its pincers, tearing through the trees, detonating when it hit the local castle.

Within a slate-gray space, SnowAgumon spun around, the energy delivered to Greymon and RizeGreymon in turn. A gray humanoid and horned figure appeared, a chest plate materializing on him and clicking shut as his hand-cannons appeared, clicking shut in turn while his back-mounted guns followed.

Within an orange space, Phoenixmon emerged from a colossal blaze, a veritable sea of fire. Within a green space, Rosemon stood with open arms, the center of a vast and bright and colorful meadow.

In moments, Shoutmon had settled on a thirty-meter height and the shape of a wide-winged dragon. He announced himself as Examon while the glow died down. A handful of other names were announced as well - Phoenixmon from the golden bird, Valkyrimon from the white warrior, GranKuwagamon from the black beetle, HerculesKabuterimon from the golden beetle, and others.

Yolei looked with awe to where Hawkmon had just been, and the swordsman smiled back at her. Keiko focused on a tall figure in bulky red armor, whose helmet resembled WarGreymon. Mina was met with a fire-winged man, armored in scarlet and gold. Jun with a dragon almost twenty meters tall, this one plated in scarlet and silver and golden armor.

Future Kari arched an eyebrow at what Shoutmon had become, deciding it not surprising after a moment's thought. Given how differently their Digital World worked, it would have been stranger to see OmniShoutmon here. Rina and Future Davis shared a look.

"Should we bring up Heaven Mode?" he asked her. Jun pricked her ears up at that.

"Nah," she replied promptly. "Let's leave that as an ace in the hole."

"Is that Aldamon?" GranKuwagamon asked while they talked. At once, Mina and Aldamon looked confused at the beetle.

"And just when I thought something was impossible in the Digital World," Mimi bemoaned jovially. Rosemon nodded in agreement, while a few others like BlitzGreymon looked lost.

"It's a long story, and we'll tell you once this is over," Matt was quick to inform them, while the gods and Jun inspected the other Azulongmon. Aldamon supposed that was good for now.

Ignoring their conversation, Noriko walked towards Examon, looking at the dragon with awe. Examon smiled back and went down on a bent knee.

"What do you think?" Examon asked.

"'Awesome' sounds good," Noriko said with a grin and raised her balled hand. Examon returned the gesture.

"We can admire our Digimon later," Tai called out to them all. A few of them responded agreeably, none of them disagreed.

"There is one more thing that I wish to tell you," Baihumon voiced. Everybody present looked up at him. "Each of you humans alone can raise your partners to their greatest forms again. Remember that when the power we have given runs out."

The mood that ensued among them was one of widespread confusion among the locals.

"But we don't have a Crest, or whatever you call that crap," Rika countered, saying what Cody was thinking. TK simply stared, doing the world's third-best impression of a goldfish.

"You do not need one," Baihumon answered. "The Crests are supplements to the power within your souls. Their primary purpose is to defend against Dark Digivolutions. Agumon can only draw on Tai's Courage, but Kyubimon can draw on all your emotions, positive and negative."

This explained a lot to Cody - all the people they had met in other dimensions could all Digivolve their partners to the Mega level. "At least that's simple."

"In other words, the seven of you are less able than others to evoke Digivolution in your partners, not better able, because of your Crests," Baihumon continued. "I tell you this because I believe the first of you have forgotten about this over the years since Homeostasis told you of it."

A pensive frown broke out on TK's face as he tried to recall what Baihumon meant. Seraphimon placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. A smug smirk filled Ruki's face.

"Achieving such heights will be difficult, but I have faith in you all to succeed," Baihumon finished. "Good luck, Digidestined."

Gatomon nodded to Kari, and Kari wordlessly raised her hand, fingers extended. Her eyes focused, and her hand freakin' began to freakin' glow. A small ball of lavender light formed in the air, just shy of her finger-tips. At the sight, TK recalled seeing the projection of Kari's image appear before them, years ago.

Rapidly expanding, the people around her saw a strange beach through the ring, a world drained of color. Shuu felt cold just looking at it, and grinned. "So that's the Dark Ocean, huh?" Studying it, he spotted a shadow-beaming lighthouse.

On the other side, a Deep One turned away from the widening portal. This, she knew her masters would like to hear. Far away, in the sea, Dagomon felt the familiar pain flare up, almost threatening to burn him whole. He anticipated seeing her again, despite the circumstances.

Kari lowered her hand, the portal now so wide that that pretty much anyone around here could pass through it. She looked back, to a lot of seriously baffled people.

"The Crest of Light comes with a super-power. Basically, I'm a reality warper," Future Kari exposited. She looked around, unsure if it was really a good time to say more right now. "What I've just done is the same thing Gennai did, only in my case, the code is auto-written." She made a brief pause, a smile forming. "You wouldn't believe how easy this makes vacations."

Shuu laughed at that, while a few other failed to suppress snickering. Rika stared blankly. Out of everything she had heard today - alternate universes, time travel, actual Hell - that was the freakiest thing.

"If everybody's ready, we're going in," Keiko said sternly. BlitzGreymon shot her a knowing look. The girl flushed, grinning defiantly.

Kari piped up. "Actually, I think I would appreciate a minute alone on the other side first." Almost everybody promptly looked questioningly at her. "There's a Digivolution method called Biomerging, where a Digimon and human become one. The human turns naked, so you can see my problem."

Examon huhhed. He'd always imagined that it would be called Human DNA Digivolution, but he was still happy to hear that his logic was right. Now he could rub it in Keiko's face. The thought brought a smirk to his face.

"Holy crap," Davis breathed, eyes almost physically gleaming with excitement. "So on top of being me from a parallel future where I'm super-smart, you can Biomerge like Henry and them?"

Rika concluded that the other her probably had her earth's Takato and Henry as friends too. She liked that idea.

"You got it," the older Davis answered, a small smile on his face. Meeting his past self was always fun. He was a dumbass at times at that age, but he had plenty of things that made up for it.

"I think I've heard about that from Joe, way back when," Shuu thought aloud. "Sure thing, go ahead," briefly thanking him, Kari and Gatomon went through and past the left edge. A call of "Gatomon Biomerge to!" was heard, and a bright light was seen, just as quickly followed by the announcement of their name.

Confusion broke out on TK's face at the name. "Your Gatomon doesn't Digivolve into Ophanimon?" The question brought a memory to Seraphimon's mind, of him and Ophanimon creating the Golden Digieggs.

Magnadramon decided to indulge him. A shout of "Magnadramon Slide Evolve to!" rang out, along with more light, and the declaration of "Ophanimon".

Walking back into view, Ophanimon said with a raised voice, "As Matt said, we can tell you the story later." TK looked forward to that.

Future Davis went across with Veemon and out of sight. Shuu wondered why this Slide thing was called 'Evolution' when everything else was called Digivolution. Another round of announcing accompanied by a light show ensued, and Imperialdramon came into their view.

While Rina and Veevee silently went across, GranKuwagamon said, "If it's fine with you guys, I'll rather DNA Digivolve."

"Yeah, you're right. It's more our style, anyway," Ken agreed. Another declaration of 'Veemon Biomerge to' rang out, followed by a shout of 'ULFORCEVEEDRAMON'.

Imperialdramon and GranKuwagamon began to glow, reverting to Rookie. As Davis and Ken held their D3s up, Cody looked at TK, Seraphimon, and Vikemon reverting as Veemon and Wormmon began to glow their respective colors. Tai and Matt did the same, Ophanimon stopping them in the act.

"Against the Deep Ones, we need numbers, not power," Ophanimon explained to them with both voices, while an unseen force pulled Wormmon and Veemon together, trails of green and blue light in their wakes, a blaze of light erupting where they collided and announced their Warp DNA Digivolution. The Digivolution's light cleared from the dragon. Ken watched, eyes filled with admiration. No matter how many times he saw this, the beauty and power of the Digivolution, he wouldn't ever get tired of it.

The older Davis wasn't liking how he felt about this. _"How long has it been, Veemon?"_

The dragon declared "Imperialdramon Slide DNA Digivolve to" at the top of their lungs, while Patamon and Armadillomon simultaneously declared their own Warp DNA Digivolution, pulled together and leaving streaks of yellow and orange light behind them. When Seraphimon took shape, Imperialdramon had turned into the black beetle. A thought occurred to Ken, that Wormmon and Hawkmon could DNA Digivolve.

"Now let's move, unless anyone else wants to waste time," TK said dryly. Ophanimon smiled sheepishly. None of them spoke while they walked across. Arms behind her head, Mina thought about making a joke while she followed Aldamon across.

"There's a Deep One town called Innsmouth a short walk away from here," Ophanimon said as BlitzGreymon followed Keiko across. Shuu rolled his eyes. "With a little luck, that's where they've taken her."

Tai looked up towards the cliff-front, resolute and vengeful.


	7. First Blood

The Deep One came to a stop, taking a look back at the shore, only barely seeing the flock.

_"Good," _she thought. A voice sounded in her mind.

_"Your efforts are appreciated. I will take you to the queen now."_ After a moment's waiting, it began. The spirit watched, pleased, then went down as well.

A colossal city filled Dagomon's vision field, almost covering the seafloor, barely one-hundred meters down. Endless rows of domes, crafted from a solid black material. Far north, a colosseum where a pair of giant Deep Ones were having a throw-down, and thousands of others watched. A school swam together above a plaza, frolicking with practiced acrobatics.

His body laid in the place, which a few Deep Ones seemed to find a curiosity worth looking at, he observed with some amusement. His eyes focused on them as life returned to his physical form. Far away, at the very same moment, Hikari's attention was caught by a dark figure, in the corner of her eye. She turned to face the Deep One.

"My queen, they have come," she spoke.

"Thank you for the news," Hikari said. The Deep One watched her expectantly, hoping to otherwise serve. Hikari watched the area shift as the travel software executed. A grid spontaneously formed on top of the surrounding space, extending barely twenty meters ahead and less than half that upwards.

Given a mental command, the linework of the grid expanded outwards and upwards. With her mind's eye, she could see every part of the area, including BlackGatomon and herself. Over on the beach, she could see their group wandering along one of the roads into the city. The bigger Digimon, such as Examon and ShineGreymon, flew above the fences.

Hikari raised an eyebrow at the ones she hadn't expected to see. "_It would seem that Takuya is not the only one in the multiverse with access to Aldamon. A fascinating bunch."_ She scrunched over with confusion when she noticed the absence of Armadillomon, and the presence of Rika outside Sakuyamon.

Then, she grinned with anticipation. It was a rare thing to see regular people like Keiko and Noriko and Mina involved. _"Who to choose first?" _A thought occurred. If she gave them time, they could assemble a new Royal Knight brigade.

* * *

Over where they were, Tai suddenly began flickering, Matt's shout of "What's happening to Tai?!" drawing their attention to him. Yolei gasped, immediately recognizing the visual effect, as did the three Biomerged Megas.

Davis and Izzy broke into a sprint with arms extended, grasping thin air. WarGreymon glared at Ophanimon, silently demanding an explanation. Several of the others willed their surprise down and joined the knight in that.

"We can't say anything with certainty," Ophanimon answered. "This could have been Dagomon or a Deep One, and they could've taken Tai anywhere."

Izzy tried to not think about what this meant. Pupils widened and shrank, lips hung slightly open, and greasy sweat coated Izzy's forehead; all at such a thought.

"Holy crap," Examon breathed, a grin on his face. "So, correct me if I'm wrong, these Deep One things can teleport us anywhere they want, anytime they want to?"

Dismay filled several faces. After looking around, Sora wondered what she could say to lift their spirits. TK and Yolei simultaneously realized that they were playing with them - it was the only explanation they each could think of for why Dagomon hadn't dumped them in a volcano already.

_"No wonder they could get to Kari so easy the first time," _Yolei thought, goosebumps breaking out all over her. "How do we stop that?"

"It's a psychic ability, so we just attack and break their focus," Ophanimon answered, in Gatomon's voice. A few of them, Rosemon among them, relaxed at that.

A hallway met Tai's eyes. Everything, the floor, walls, and ceiling, seemed carved from what appeared to be an obsidian diamond. On the right side, he saw windows and a series of lamps built into the walls opposite them. Hikari and BlackGatomon slid into space behind him. Lingering bits of the grainy static surrounded them, a notch in BlackGatomon's ear for a second.

"Hello, Tai," she called out. The brunet spun, seeing her, at once struck by her glowing eyes and yellow robes, and the dark-furred Gatomon. The alarm bells went off in his head, but he told himself to ignore that. "Whatever is the matter?" she asked, her voice mocking - something that he hadn't ever heard from her before. "Do you not have anything to say?"

That clinched it for him. "Not buying it."

Surprise came over Hikari. "What do you mean?"

"Drop the act, Dagomon," Tai barked. "Tell me where Kari is."

A small smile came onto her face. "I assure you, Tai, the one who stands before you is who you came to find." Tai glared defiantly. Hikari's smile didn't waver. "Truth be known, I was hoping you would deny me." Hikari's grin returned. It almost made Tai sick to look at. That look belonged on somebody like Myotismon, not on Kari, never. "Tell me, would you accept if I showed you what has made me into this?"

"Not a chance," Tai grunted. "You can either tell me where she is, or we can kick your ass and make you."

"Is empty threats truly how you wish to spend your final moments?" Hikari asked, disappointed. Tai rolled his eyes at that, regretting his statement already. She looked to the cat. "Please take the form of Gaapmon." Thinking the name, the cat glowed again, turning several times taller almost before Tai had time to blink.

The umbral light faded, unveiling a humanoid figure with alabaster skin almost three times Hikari's height. Green and leathery wings grew from its back and a pair of off-white horns from its forehead, while a shaggy mass of deep-brown hair covered its legs.

"Then I will play along," Hikari said, coyly. It was a good chance to demonstrate their absolute power. "I trust that you have WarGreymon in mind for a fighter?" Tai blinked, unnerved by her.

After a moment's silence, WarGreymon slid into space, on his human's right, promptly facing him.

"Tai, what's going on?" WarGreymon asked. Tai looked mutely at his partner. WarGreymon turned, looking with shock at Hikari and the giant.

Gaapmon smirked triumphantly. "MENTAL VOID!" Upon the declaration, her eyes shone red as WarGreymon's did.

"WarGreymon, are you okay?!" Tai hurriedly asked. The concern in his eyes grew when WarGreymon didn't answer him. "What did you do to him?!"

Hikari looked to Gaapmon. "LadyDevimon." The giant changed again into another smaller humanoid with alabaster skin, dressed in black leather clothes along with chains. She advanced towards Tai, smiling like a cat to a cornered mouse. Tai glared back, sprinting off after a moment, muttering an apology as he ran.

"Your efforts are in vain, Tai," Hikari mocked, her voice almost reverberating across the hallway. "You cannot run nor hide from us. Give in."

Ignoring her, Tai scanned the area ahead of him, wishing for a door or something to lose them behind. The aching in his legs steadily growing, Tai willed himself to ignore it. After a long moment, he came to a halt.

Breathing ragged, he looked back, seeing them a good distance back, and that LadyDevimon had taken flight. Alarm flashed in Tai's eyes, at how fast she was approaching. Turning, fumbling to stay on his feet, Tai broke into a renewed sprint.

A gasp escaped him when he heard Angewomon's voice call out to him, "Finished yet?", from the demon. Immediately glancing to his left, Tai hurried to turn and run the other way, barely avoiding to trip. He felt a hand push against his side, then hit a wall head first.

His vision briefly blurry, he looked to LadyDevimon. _"They've simulated Angewomon's voice too, that's all it is."_

Silence filled the hall for a moment, Hikari walking towards them. Tai got on his feet, intently watching LadyDevimon.

"I will admit to some dismay," Hikari said matter-of-factly, her voice raised. "I had not expected much from you without Agumon, but nonetheless."

He shot her a glare. "Says the coward who had to get rid of him." LadyDevimon couldn't deny either of their points. Hikari stopped, a few meters removed from both.

"The word 'sanctimonious' comes to mind, Taichi," Hikari countered. "We never challenged any of our old foes to single combat, did we? No matter, we have other things to discuss. What would you say to become like me?" Tai stared, then frowned.

Hikari smiled, then continued. "My Dark Ocean makes all things possible. Ken's Digivice was forged anew by it, as I trust you remember. When I bathed in the heart of darkness, I was reborn, free of human weaknesses." The glee in her voice was unmissable. "Imagine yourself and BlackWarGreymon as my dark knights of Fear."

"I'll tell you to go to Hell, but we're already here," Tai bit back. Smiling still, Hikari looked to LadyDevimon.

"Darkness Spear," LadyDevimon announced with a grin. Her claw's fingers curled together into a point, arm morphing into a blade.

A thought came to Tai's mind. _"Isn't that attack called Black Wing?" _Grabbing Tai by the wrist, she lifted him up, drew her arm back. Hikari watched attentively while LadyDevimon landed the killing blow.

Tai screamed out, the tip jutting from his back. A smirk on her face, she released him, to fall over a crumpled heap. Tai glared up at them, while a pool of scarlet grew around him.

"Did you ever think it would end like this, brother?" Hikari asked. Her tone made his stomach turn, so very similar to Kari in a good mood. She looked down the hall, and soon saw WarGreymon revert to his Rookie form.

Surprise filled LadyDevimon's face when the visual effect of Deep One teleportation began playing around her. A mountain landscape and empty dark skies met her sight, reminding her of being back in Apocalymon's space.

She thought about making a sarcastic comment, but nothing better than 'this sure beats walking' came to her. Hikari arrived silently.

"What do you make of this as a battleground?" Hikari asked.

LadyDevimon gave a shrug of her shoulders. "No objections." Hikari closed her eyes, smiling a bit.

* * *

A sudden cry from Matt of his brother's name drew their attention to him. Whispering it, Matt rushed to his side.

Grasping his hand, he said, "I promise you, we'll find you." TK smiled, a split-second before he vanished. Relatively small mountains met his eyes, and he took a look around, freezing at the sight to his far left. Seraphimon arriving didn't register to him.

Almost thirty meters ahead of them, TK saw her. He broke into a sprint, an overjoyed smile on his face, his arms spread wide. In seconds, he reached her, wrapping himself around her.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Kari," TK murmured. A few tears escaped him. Hikari pushed him back, onto the bedrock. He looked at her with shock, only just then getting a good look at her and Gatomon, seeing all that was different. "Kar-Kari, what's happened to you?"

BlackGatomon smirked cruelly. "I think you can figure that one out."

"Indeed," Hikari agreed, her voice openly mocking, "but I suppose I should introduce myself. After all, you have only known our old selves." She gave them a mild bow, while Seraphimon helped TK to his feet. The panic seemed glued to his face.

"Hello, Takeru and Patamon," she greeted. "I can think of a few things to say that might explain matters, but I think my new rank will do. You may call me Queen Hikari of the Dark Ocean." Her voice was laced with pride at that status. TK paled at that. Seraphimon straightened up.

"Kari would never say that," Seraphimon asserted. "Tell me what you've done with them, and I'll let you live."

"An empty threat," Hikari countered. "The Ocean has blessed I and Gatomon with more than you can dream about. Your strength is very literally nothing compared to that." Seraphimon balled his fists. TK continued to gape at her. "I have brought you here to demonstrate that fact," she informed them. "It will be quite the message to the others to see the chosen two of Hope by the champions of the Darkness."

Anger rose in TK's eyes. "You're right, Seraphimon, it's not them." Seraphimon cupped his hands, declaring "Strike of the Seven Stars" in both voices. Seven golden spheres of divine energy materialized and shot at Hikari with a push of the archangel's arms.

Hikari watched the incoming attack with fascination, while panic filled BlackGatomon's eyes. The blasts hit her at blinding speed, searing through, almost vaporizing her upper body. Her arms dropped to the bedrock, leaking black fluid, stray bits of flesh flying around. Her body fell back over, spilling more of the fluid. A pool of it leaked out after she landed. Her head rolled a bit, calm smile lingering.

Seraphimon focused on the water, both sides of him reminded of what had happened with Lopmon, agreeing on not liking what that indicated. TK grimaced at the sight. Seraphimon turned to BlackGatomon.

"Now tell us where they are," the seraph demanded of the cat demon. The waters became animated, flowing together into a puddle. The human and seraph watched, mutely, uncomprehending. BlackGatomon was only mildly surprised by her at this point.

From her waist up, the water shaped new fabric. After but seconds had passed, blobs of the dark water emerged from the neck. Skin grew in patches over the shape of her head, her left eye restored while her hair grew out again, and her fingertips shaped new nails. She smirked at them. TK stared, not a little shaken by the display.

"Wh-what are you?" TK stammered, the memory of Lopmon near to him. Hikari looked at him, calmly. Radiant red-brown met baby blues.

"It seems I must repeat myself," Hikari admonished him. "I am the girl you knew, drowned and reborn in the Dark Ocean." The horror on TK's face almost seemed to deepen at that. "I will spell it out for you," she said slyly. "BlackGatomon and I now do not simply represent the Darkness as once we did the Light, we_ are_ the Darkness. Care to demonstrate?"

The cat's body flashed with ebony light and rapidly grew, taking on humanoid proportions. The darkness faded, and they could now see Myotismon standing before them.

"No..." TK whispered. Deep inside, the seraph felt tired, drained. BlackGatomon flickered through various shapes in rapid sequence - LadyDevimon, then Piedmon, Millenniummon, then MaloMyotismon.

The next forms were unfamiliar. A bloody big three-headed dog with a snake for a tail, then a three-headed black cat the same size. Megidramon followed, then Arkadimon's sixth-stage form, then Astamon, then Murmukusmon. The next metamorphosis brought enormous size with it.

"What have you to say now?" Hikari asked. "Come now, do try to make one of your usual bad jokes before the end. Or perhaps a passionate speech to deny the darkness?"

Seraphimon glared, disdain in his concealed eyes. "I'm not impressed." Patamon recalled wondering how his Mega form would measure up to that one, or to MaloMyotismon. Hikari decided against dignifying that with a response.

Grinning, VenomMyotismon reached down for him. Firing another blast, Seraphimon elicited a growl from her. VenomMyotismon glared at the seraph, her movement paused. Hikari stared into TK's eyes, a grin on her face that he recognized so well.

"What do you have to say now, Takeru?" Hikari called out with amusement, studying his face. "Can you accept that I am Kari?" She watched him expectantly. Takeru's despondency was one of the few constant pleasures there was to this war.

"TK felt his breath run short. He just couldn't wrap his mind about what was happening. This couldn't happen to Kari! Seraphimon's halves felt the other exude the same feeling, a wish that it wasn't as they thought.

"I-" TK stammered, fumbling for words. VenomMyotismon threw her head back and a clawed hand to her face, laughing. Hikari felt inclined to share in the laughter. Neither side of Seraphimon knew what to say now.

The blond looked plaintively to Seraphimon. _"I want to go home."_ This couldn't be real, he thought, tears pressing at him. This just couldn't happen. Kari couldn't join the Darkness, ever. This had to be some kind of horrible dream.

Hikari scrutinized TK, pleased with his response. Tears broke loose on his face, and it took visible effort for TK to stay on his feet. Seraphimon looked to Hikari, glaring daggers.

"Stop it," the seraph demanded. "If you want me to believe it, fine. It wouldn't be the first time that's happened to one of us." Hikari smiled, recalling those times. "I don't know how the Dark Ocean turned you into these monsters, but I'm not going to let you torment TK about it."

With that, he started walking. Seraphimon only made a few steps before VenomMyotismon's arm swooped down. She smirked at the angel in her hand. The seraph stared uneasily into her golden eyes. With a swing, she tossed him toward the ground.

Seraphimon glanced down and spun to face the ground. Spreading his wings, he slowed his descent, and made a quiet landing, left foot first. Turning around, he saw that the vampire giant was gone. With Hikari, the seraph now saw MaloMyotismon.

"Crimson Mist!" MaloMyotismon howled, unleashing streams of blood-red vapor from her shoulders towards them. Painfully aware of TK's proximity, Seraphimon rushed around. Grabbing him, he leaped up, quickly landing again. Putting TK down, he turned back to their enemies.

"Have you any more to present?" Hikari asked, calmly. "If not, then we will declare checkmate." TK exhaled tensely, at loss for words.

"Checkmate?" Seraphimon parroted. "You haven't won yet." Hikari smiled at that. Armadillomon felt the sharp taste of rage emanate from Patamon. "We still have a trick up our sleeve," Seraphimon asserted, with Patamon's voice.

Hikari smiled. "I expect nothing less. Is it a new Digivolution? Perhaps you and Takeru have learned to Biomerge? That would entertain me to see."

The seraph ignored her. "Slide DNA Digivolution," with that, he blazed with white light, enveloped like a cocoon.

Hikari looked to MaloMyotismon. "Please take the form of Arkadimon the Mega." The vampire's body flashed with dark light. Before Hikari's eyes, the DNA Mega grew rapidly, turning a fair bit burly. Colors filled back in on the Vikemon, just in time to see the gray four-winged giant emerge.

"DOT MATRIX!" Arkadimon yelled at the top of her lungs. TK gasped, suddenly not seeing Vikemon, hurriedly looking around.

"Nicely done," Hikari complimented Arkadimon.

"Patamon, where are you?" TK called out. Hikari closed her eyes, smiling. As she expected, no answer came. Her body shaking pulled her back to attention, her eyes opening on him. "What just happened, Kari? What did you do to them? Tell me!" TK begged. The words came as a guttural sob.

Hikari turned her head to Arkadimon. "Please dispose of this for me." Arkadimon gave what of a grin her head could, taking MaloMyotismon's form. TK looked fearfully at MaloMyotismon, scrambling back. The vampire swung her claws across his torso, sending him flying, a trail of blood in his path. Silence reigned as TK made a blunt landing. Blood pooled beneath him.

Hikari inspected TK. She was not pleased by this outcome, nor could she say that it troubled her. A thought occurred to her - when her Crest's power was depleted, she would need another means of teleporting and tracking them. Hikari decided to shelve the thought.

_"Matt?"_ the thought appealed to her. It was a fitting end for the brothers to die together. _"Yolei and Valkyrimon?"_ They were as good choices to continue with as the others.


	8. The Once and Future Battle

Jun gave Ophanimon a stern look. _"If I'm right, these __future people know more than they're saying."_

A few cries, all differently phrased, froze the whole gang in their tracks. Jun, like Mina and Aldamon, spun around. They all looked to Yolei, who was enveloped by the visual effect that had claimed TK and Seraphimon. No particular surprise showed on Jun's face, nor on the Examon's above them.

Ophanimon's lips were set in a thin frown. Davis's hands balled into fists. Sora watched uneasily, at a loss for words.

Ken smiled reassuringly at his girlfriend, keeping his calm as best he could. "Do I even need to say anything?"

Yolei smiled back. "No. See you later." She vanished seconds after she said that. Radically different surroundings filled her visual field - a mountainous region.

"Okay, now I'm sure," Examon sternly called out to the group. Quite a few of them gave them his attention. He looked to Imperialdramon. "Okay, future people. I'm one-hundred-percent sure I know who's doing this now, and it's not these Deep Ones or Dagomon."

Ophanimon watched him knowingly. It didn't surprise Kari that someone had caught on. Most of the others looked with mixed surprise and anxiousness. Jun frowned, seeing where he was going.

"What I want to hear you tell me is if you future people knew," Examon finished. Imperialdramon and UlforceVeedramon shared a look. Confusion broke out among the crew, the air abuzz with questions either to their partner or to Examon.

"What are you saying?" Mina shouted over them, openly nervous. "If it's not them, then who?" Examon didn't answer, not sure how to. Rika rolled her eyes, wondering if she was stupid or just in denial. Izzy looked around, clueless for a change. Valkyrimon warping out went mostly unnoticed.

"He's saying that it's Kari," Rika said back. A deep silence washed over the area. A few of them gaped like Cody did, unable to process that idea. "We got here too late, and now she's working with them."

Plesiomon didn't know what to say. Looking across the area, he could see that nobody seemed to, either. Ken inhaled sharply, seeing a grinning face in his mind, his own laughter ringing in his mind.

UlforceVeedramon let a scoff out. Examon certainly seemed on top of things, Rina joked mentally to her other half._ "Guess we're just muscle here. Suits me fine."_

"I don't believe it," Cody said promptly, the statement meeting agreement from the others of the first and second Digidestined groups, as well as Shuu.

"I get why you don't want to," Examon said softly, "but think about it. The only ones taken so far are some of Kari's closest friends. If it's Dagomon or one of these other things, why would they bother with that specific order?" Examon couldn't see any other answer. The pieces fit together too well.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Ken said. "It could just be Dagomon, and he took them in order to torture her." Cody voiced his agreement.

"But in that case, why would Dagomon take the Digimon too?" Examon questioned. "Granted, that part doesn't make sense for Kari to do, either."

"They must want both partners for something," Future Davis speculated from within the dragon. "But seeing as we don't know anything for sure, let's not waste time and brainpower on detailed speculation." Examon couldn't fault that argument. "If we assume this is Kari's handiwork, then it does help us a little bit." The present-day Davis looked quizzically at him, alongside a few others. "We don't have to hurry and save her now. The clock's stopped."

"Okay, fine, let's say Kari's doing this," Davis said, resolutely. "This is nothing we can't come back from. We just get her, fix this, happy ending." He spread his arms out, looking back and forth between both sides. "I mean, look at this team. What can't we do?" Davis asked, a wide smirk on him.

Ken smiled. "You make it sound so simple." Jun smiled as well. Actually, a good number of people around were cheering up as they processed that. Cody smiled and straightened up, for instance. Keiko punched the air, BlitzGreymon hurrying to repeat that gesture

"It's always simple, Ken," Davis said back. "People just like to over-complicate it." Moments like these were why Future Davis missed being that age.

"Agreed," Future Davis said from Imperialdramon. "To answer your question, Examon, no. I didn't know, but I suspected." Examon supposed that was good enough.

"Anyway, people," BlitzGreymon cut in. "What's the plan for dealing with this teleporting crap? Are we just gonna stand around and look stupid?" Keiko looked apologetically back to her.

"Right now, we don't have any effective means to prevent it, so let's use it to our advantage," Imperialdramon said eventually, in both voices. A few faces scrunched over in confusion. "After next time, I want us to try and send a signal flare out with whatever attacks we have for that. If we see it, we head for it." The suggestion was met with widespread nodding and affirmative shrugs.

Aldamon frowned, faintly hearing footsteps. His wings flapped, legs tensing in preparation. He took flight in a leap, surprising Mina and the rest. What met his eyes was the sea of houses. They were fenced off in bunches and laid in no particular arrangement.

His attention was drawn to a different sight, a pair out on the beach. A golden-scaled quadruped with three pairs of spikes from its back and a handful of orbs floating there.

A human walked leisurely on its right side, a woman with messy brown hair who wore only a black skirt and a grey shirt under a blazer that matched her skirt.

On its right was a human, a brown-haired one dressed in dark colors, on a leisurely walk with it. Examon and Imperialdramon looked towards them, seeing them at once.

"Other Digidestined? Here?" Examon wondered while Aldamon took off and Ophanimon flew up to see. Mina watched him anxiously. The archangel gasped, in recognition of the two strangers, and flew off. Deciding to indulge his curiosity, Examon followed her, as did UlforceVeedramon.

Aldamon caught up to them fast and landed. The pair turned around when the sound of that registered, the human more easily than the dragon. They both scrutinized him, impatience palpable.

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a girl named Kari," Aldamon said. "Have you seen her?" Ophanimon, Examon, and Ulforce descended right behind him, unseen by Aldamon.

Maki looked not particularly interested. "Not in years." A long moment after she finished the sentence, Mina and Noriko caught up. Mina looked taken aback when she saw her, while Noriko gasped. Both looked squarely at her swollen stomach.

"Maki," Kari said. "I've wondered what happened to you."

Mina looked quizzical. "You know this lady?"

"Fifteen years ago, we were dealing with a mess," Gatomon summarized, without turning their head to them. "While it was going on, Maki here disappeared. So this is where you've been?"

Maki's expression remained stony. "Fifteen years, huh? It feels more like a hundred. But yes, I have."

Noriko watched her uneasily, no doubt in her mind. "Did the Deep Ones do this to you?" She couldn't bring herself to say it. Ophanimon looked to Noriko, unsure how she would take the truth of that.

Maki's expression darkened slightly, then she turned away. Fanglongmon followed her silently.

"Wait," she called out, neither of them stopping. "You can come back with us!" Maki stopped at that, letting out a scoff, sharing a grin with her partner.

"Noriko, I don't think they care," Examon said softly. Noriko looked at her dragon, lost for words. Ophanimon looked apologetically at her.

A frown snapped onto Examon's face, and he looked past his human to where Maki was going. The others followed his gaze, shock filling Noriko's face, a scream rising in her throat.

A bunch of humanoid things with a hide that seemed like oil, some kind of vapor or gas shifting around just beneath the surface, were walking out from another entrance. Their bodies were so dark that it took Mina a moment to see them properly among the fences. Pale-yellow beady pairs of eyes upon solid-black irides watched them. They were curious, Examon could tell. A couple of human men were among them.

"That's what these people are having sex with!?" Aldamon asked Ophanimon, with open disgust. One of the women among the Deep One school glared at him.

"Yeah," Ophanimon affirmed. "I get why it grosses you out, but this is just a fact of life here in Innsmouth." Ophanimon looked over to them. "If any of you are worried about our presence, don't be," she called out. "We're simply searching for a missing friend, nothing more." The biggest Deep One relaxed visibly at that.

A frown broke out on Noriko's face, recalling what they said back at the office. "Look, I just refuse to believe that these people are doing this of their own free will. Are you sure it's not brainwashing or Stockholm syndrome or something?"

"Yeah, we are," Rina said from Ulforce. "This ain't Goblin Slayer." At the confusion that met the remark, she felt keenly reminded that this was 2005, and elaborated, "The Deep Ones aren't a bunch of evil rape monsters. We'd have gotten people together to wipe them out years ago if they were." Noriko still couldn't wrap her head around it.

* * *

Yolei smiled when she saw Valkyrimon appear. The swordsman smiled back. Then he looked past her, taken aback at it all.

A range of small mountains laid left, under dark and empty skies. On the other side laid a vast pit, uncountable rocks of varying size hanging in the void. A few among the ones on the surface were coated in darkness, shadows that seemed restless. They stared curiously back with a swarm of blood-red eyes. He thought about making a joke, how cliched red eyes on bad guys were, while walking closer to it.

Three layers down, about twenty meters straight ahead, he saw a trio of LadyDevimon busy with a sparring match. Four layers down and ten meters left of them, a MaloMyotismon sat alone, seemingly meditating. The fifth level was a swarm of boulders covered in many-eyed darkness, as far as Valkyrimon could see.

Eight levels down, he saw an Arukenimon make a jump toward a higher rock. On the ninth level, hundreds of demons were scattered about - many of them were species that Valkyrimon had never seen before. Some were dogs, some were cats, some were SkullSatamon, one was a lion's head on goat's legs, one was a SkullGreymon.

Yolei looked to him with a determined glare. "Ready, Valkyrimon? Now we're facing this Dagomon creep." She punctuated the statement with a crack of her fist.

"Yes," Valkyrimon agreed succinctly and made himself look away. Silence descended after that, the partners contemplating what to do. Upon a nearby cliff, two beings that neither of them had noticed watched them.

"I'm not touching that," Mephistomon voiced. LadyDevimon inclined her head. Phelesmon mirrored her curiosity. "People we know nothing about just popped in from who-knows-where," the demon goat paraphrased. LadyDevimon gave a 'yeah'. Looking back down, she spotted a certain something leisurely crawling out of the ground.

"Looks like we've got someone for the meet and greet," LadyDevimon joked, pointing the Sabnockmon out to him.

"Looks like," Mephistomon agreed.

A gasp from Yolei got Valkyrimon's full attention, and concern. The list of things that could startle Yolei after all this time was short, he knew. Turning around, he saw it immediately - a worm with an emerald-green hide, seeming twelve meters tall. The beast watched them with raised head, two maws curled up in grins. Eight blood-colored eyes, each bigger than a human's head, fixed on them.

"Stop me if you've heard this one, but that worm needs a serious diet," Yolei joked. Valkyrimon could only agree.

"What manner of prey have I found?" Sabnockmon said, mock-gravely. Valkyrimon broke into a run, unsheathing his sword with a sure hand, catching up before the demon worm could react. With a swing of the blade, Valkyrimon cut into it, eliciting a scream. Silently, relentlessly, he slashed the beast again and again.

Behind them, Hikari walked from behind the mountain, going unseen by the two. Her arms were folded behind her. Arkadimon walked beside her.

When the beast began to glow white, he paused. The demon shrank down, into the form of a solid-black egg. Yolei scrunched a bit in confusion, at the unfamiliar aesthetic of the rebirth.

Valkyrimon turned, spotting another figure to their left - a SkullSatamon that sprinted at him. Unfazed, Valkyrimon tightened his grip on his sword. When SkullSatamon had gotten less than ten meters away from him, he pounced, hands on the staff. Valkyrimon swung with a snarl, snapping the staff, slashing the demon apart.

"Awesome, Valkyrimon," Yolei cheered. The swordsman smiled, only happy to accept the compliment.

"Well, I am a Mega, and an experienced one to boot," Valkyrimon pointed out.

A cry of "DOT MATRIX" rang out, a voice that they both recognized - Angewomon's. Valkyrimon tensed, an unfamiliar sensation coming over him. Yolei gasped, suddenly not seeing Valkyrimon anymore.

"An impressive show indeed," said another voice that was oh-so-familiar.

Yolei spun around, seeing Hikari a bit away. Beside her, she saw a humanoid with a gray hide. Two pairs of wings adorned with purple skin extruded from its back. Bundles of tentacles formed its arms, the tips of five extended like claws. Her eyes met Hikari's gleaming red ones. She gulped, mentally noting her outfit change, feeling reminded of Ken's Emperor outfit.

"Kari, what is..." Yolei trailed off, seeing a single conclusion, rejecting it as quickly as it was reached. Hikari smirked, studying her expectantly. "No, this can't..." Yolei murmured, stepping back. A memory flashed before her, of them in her room and Kari confessing how terrified she was of the Dark Ocean and its intentions for her.

"Is it not obvious?" Hikari asked, dryly. "In moments after I was taken, the darkness consumed me. It flooded the depths of my soul, and made me into this." Hikari's smile grew into a smirk. "And I like how it feels, Yolei Inoue."

Yolei's eyes almost went wider at that. She silently prayed to the Harmonious Ones, to whatever other powers there were, that this was a bad dream.

"I am certain that my partner also likes it," Hikari went on. Yolei wanted to scream but knew she couldn't. Kari needed her.

"Alright, fine," Yolei said, eventually. "You want me to believe that you've turned evil? I believe you. But I promise we'll get you back, both of you."

"You are welcome to try." Hikari's smile turned into a smirk when a thought occurred to her. "But, I advise you not to think highly of your chances," she said, pointing her thumb behind her. "Takeru's corpse currently lies in a pool of his blood just beyond that mountain."

Yolei's fists uncurled. Arkadimon looked to Hikari, as impatiently as she could manage. Hikari folded her arms, a smug smirk on her face.

"If you doubt my word, you are welcome to see it for yourself," Hikari elaborated, watching her expectantly. "And of course, defeating WarGreymon and killing my brother took even less time."

Eventually, a resolute frown formed on Yolei's face. _"I can't let her provoke me. If that's actually true, well, we'll see when we get there."_ She hoped not. Yolei couldn't imagine how Kari could live with having killed one of her own.

"Before you die, I would like both your opinions," Hikari said. "What do you think about the Vortex of Shadows?" She gestured to the pit.

_"She really is just playing with us."_ She was loath to admit it, but she understood - without Valkyrimon, she was almost defenseless. "I don't care." Arkadimon agreed with her.

Hikari closed her eyes. "No fear, I see. Very well. BlackGatomon, please take the form of Botismon." Arkadimon complied, form flashing dark. A wide growth rocketed from her back, across the wasteland.

When the dark radiance faded, a red snake stood revealed. Eight pairs of dirty-white horns adorned its head like a crown, and four dark-blue eyes watched her. The beast dwarfed her human severalfold - Hikari's full height seemed barely a twelfth the size of its head alone.

Yolei gaped, speechless at that sight. Smirking, Botismon lunged for her.


	9. Loss of Hope

The demon snake's maw opened wide as she went for Yolei, dozens and dozens of saber-like fangs bared. Yolei rolled aside, narrowly avoiding it.

"Kari, what's happened to Valkyrimon?" Yolei demanded before getting up. "And if that's really Gatomon, how can she change like that? And why're you doing this?!" she borderline-screamed the questions.

"I do not think you have time for questions," Hikari replied simply. Yolei's eyes darted to the snake, who glared back. "Would you like to run again?"

Yolei glared at her, quietly gulping._ "I don't want to admit it, but you scare me, Kari."_ As bad as MaloMyotismon or Daemon ever had, maybe worse.

It was the vibe she gave off, how calm she was about all this. Not like she was confident in her superiority, not just that. Like it was undeniable that Kari could do anything she wanted with all of them, and that nobody could stop her.

A mild shock came over her, at the shout of "HADES GATE" and her footing falling away. For a moment, she felt only the air she rushed through, her eyes meeting the snake's maw. A scream rang out, ending in the very same moment that it began.

Hikari looked nonchalantly at the body in the bloody fangs. Botismon shook her head, Yolei swinging off her teeth, while Hikari began to deliberate.

"_Perhaps Cody should be next." _Without Vikemon, he was dead weight. Perhaps Matt and MetalGarurumon. No matter what her next move, it would proceed much smoother without Omnimon. Perhaps Aldamon. _"In hindsight, killing Armadillomon and Patamon was a mistake. Now that they had learned about their full powers, they would have been fun to challenge again."_

When she finished the thought, another occurred to her - the first team had all reached their highest states. They had no surprises in store, no entertainment value beyond the usual battle, while Davis and Ken still could provide that.

"Botismon, I have decided that the other original Digidestined are of no interest," Hikari said. "They are yours."

"Great, let's finish this," Botismon answered. "You teleport their Digimon here, I delete them, and then I'll burn their defenseless humans to ashes. No more playing around."

An idea occurred to Hikari. "Please take your cat form again. Since you wish to burn them, a change of scenery might be in order." Midnight's light flaring from her, the snake's body rapidly shrank down, withdrawing into the head. Hikari smiled when BlackGatomon's golden eyes met hers.

After the teleport, a very different sight met her - an ocean of flames laid beyond the cliff, silently raging under a dark void of a sky. On the horizon laid an island, and another that seemed barely a dot further on the north-west.

Rosemon was taken first, deleted by Arkadimon almost on arrival. Mimi was next, her confusion and pleas ignored as she was tossed to the flames. Arkadimon savored the sound of her screaming, Hikari not particularly interested. In rapid succession, they disposed of MetalGarurumon, Matt, WarGreymon, HerculesKabuterimon, and Izzy.

When he arrived, Cody gasped at the sounds which met his ears. "This can't be real." Hikari smiled. She considered telling him it was, then what he might say to be called Iori. She looked up.

"Please give me a moment," she asked her partner. Arkadimon looked down at Hikari, radiating impatience. "I promise you I will make it quick."

Cody's face filled with dismay at the sound of her voice. "It really is you," he whispered as Hikari approached his side.

When he met her eyes, and their faint red-brown light, his blood ran cold. Gone was the warmth he so associated with her. There wasn't even hate or rage in her eyes, which he almost wanted - at least that was something. All he saw was indifference.

"True," Hikari said. "But let us not entertain delusions, Cody. Your death is a certainty, as it was for all the others."

Cody gasped, staring anxiously at her. Though he had already been warned, he hadn't expected to hear her sound so... so _shameless _about it.

"You would be surprised how easy each kill was," she elaborated calmly. "Vikemon and Seraphimon together were powerless, defeated in one hit, just as Valkyrimon was." Cody turned away from her, tears breaking free. "Their deaths are only natural, as powerful as we are. Yes, I said 'we'," Hikari stressed the word. "Gatomon has also gained richly from my Ocean." She gestured to the side.

Cody was petrified at the sight of the gray giant. _"That's... that's Gatomon?!"_ Cody inhaled, willing himself as calm as he could. His heart thundered away in his chest.

"And this is only one of her many new forms," Hikari asserted. The idea of giving a lecture about the Ars Goetia crossed her mind. "Would you like to decide how you die?"

Cody tasted bile, both at the threat and at the pleasant smile that accompanied it. Ignoring the question, he extended his hand. "Kari, whatever's happened, whatever you've done, it's not too late." Hikari gave the hand an amused look, while Izzy's screaming ended.

"Or maybe you can join me instead," she suggested. "I could give you a Leviamon, then send you to reunite your parents." Almost as soon as she voiced the idea, she decided against it. Without Vikemon, it would be too much effort for that.

Cody inhaled tensely at that. He told himself Kari wasn't herself right now, and that she didn't mean that. _"We saved Ken from the Spore, and we'll save her too," _he thought with certainty he didn't feel.

Hikari curiously awaited his response. A moment passed and another one too, in silence. Her smile didn't dim one iota.

"Have you nothing more to say?" Hikari asked. "Do you not want to ask why, or maybe try to beg for mercy? They seem obvious questions."

Cody inhaled, a bit deeper. "No, Kari. I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm not going to play along."

Hikari scoffed. "You overestimate your importance, Cody, if you think I need a reason to end your meaningless lives." Cody gaped, fear coming over him.

A smirk tugged at her lips, and she looked to her partner. "Forasmon first, then BelleStarrmon Blast Mode," she instructed Arkadimon, who promptly changed - emerging as a muscular purple man, with horns and an eager smirk, dressed only in jeans. A small tail jutted out behind her legs.

Cody watched the demon Digimon anxiously, sure of one thing - whatever 'Forasmon' could do, it wasn't going to be fun.

"I believe an explanation might be necessary," Hikari said, while Forasmon walked briskly towards him. "Forasmon's special attack is not something as predictable as hell's flames like Daemon had. No, Forasmon empowers." Cody decided it couldn't be true. It seemed too harmless. "With a single touch, Forasmon hones your strength and senses."

Seeing no point in running, Cody stood still for the moment she needed to catch up. Forasmon pressed her hand into his shoulder, eliciting only a frown from Cody.

"Darkness Augmenter," she calmly announced, in the voice of Angewomon. Cody couldn't keep himself from gasping - his flesh simultaneously felt assaulted by a bone-chilling wind and by hungry flames, like jagged knives scraping against the thin layers of his skin.

Cody fell over, his hands blocking his fall, and let out a scream that filled the area. Laying spread-out, he began to hyperventilate, his mind a jumble. Dimly, he registered a dark glow and looked up.

His gaze fell on a tall masked woman with blonde hair and pale-blue skin, dressed in a black leather suit and trenchcoat. Two big raven-feathered wings grew from her back, a long spiked tail between her legs. Three eyes glowed a bright violet.

BelleStarrmon Blast Mode grinned, drawing a pistol. A deafening crack ensued, and for a moment, Cody screamed out, spit and blood and pain.

Hikari smiled, mentally executing the program. Cody's body reappeared above the inferno.

"Any reason for that?" BelleStarrmon asked, in her usual Angewomon voice. "Kinda already dealt with him."

"For certainty," Hikari answered. "Knowing the Digidestined, they could have a trick to heal him with."

"I suppose you're right," BelleStarrmon replied. "Who's next?"

"Sora and Phoenixmon, maybe," Hikari suggested. BelleStarrmon responded with a shrug.

* * *

Cody vanished silently. For a moment, a lot of them looked anxiously at where he had just been.

"So while we're waiting anyway, would anyone mind getting me up to speed?" Sora broke the silence, gesturing to GranKuwagamon. "Since when is Slide DNA Digivolution a thing?" Davis looked to Ken and Ken looked back.

"According to Azulongmon, DNA Digivolution doesn't work how we thought," GranKuwagamon told her. "Apparently it's just a transfer of power, like from you to Biyomon. Paildramon is Veemon's true ultimate form that I'm helping with, for example, and GranKuwagamon is my Mega form."

"Huh, that's how that works?" Sora answered. In hindsight, that did explain Azulongmon's power ball and that Seraphimon had come from the DNA Digivolution.

"Yeah," Future Davis affirmed. "As a matter of fact, the Examon species is typically made that way, and we still got this guy." Imperialdramon gestured to Examon.

Another thought occurred to Sora and she looked over at Sakuyamon - who quizzically met her gaze, wondering if all gingers were weird - then to Imperialdramon.

"This all makes more sense than I expected from the Digital World," Sora said, simply.

An idea occurred to Phoenixmon. "I've got a question too. I can DNA Digivolve to Garudamon or Phoenixmon, right? And because Imperialdramon is Veemon's true Mega form, you can use Biomerge Digivolution to reach it."

"Right," Future Davis affirmed. "Biomerging is just the standard power-giving we do, dialed up to max. In our world, you and Sora can do it too, and you still become Phoenixmon. But where are you going with this?"

"Just a guess, but," Phoenixmon trailed off, brain gears turning. Eventually, she said, "Phoenixmon Burst Mode." Everybody around looked unsurely at her, to varying degrees. Almost none of them recognized the term. "My logic is that since it's all a question of power, Burst Mode should work the same way."

"It won't be that easy," Future Kari said after a moment. "Everything we've seen from you in our world indicates that your Digivolution sequence ends at Phoenixmon, so standard means won't suffice." Sora frowned at that - it would've been cool. "You'll have to create it."

"You're not wrong, though," Future Davis put in. "Quick recap, our world's version of ShineGreymon here managed to DNA Digivolve to it about twelve years back." Jun smirked at that.

"Okay, thanks for teaching 'Science of the Digital World'," Keiko remarked, hugely sarcastic about it. Not to put too fine a point or anything, the narration droned.

"While we're on the subject, I've got a question too," Yoshi broke in. "Mind if I get in on this Burst Mode thing?" If she could get whatever this was, on top of an actual Mega level, nobody would mess with her.

She didn't understand why Rina laughed. "What?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Rina said, not sounding too regretful to Yoshi. "I didn't mean to insinuate it was a stupid question. It's just pretty funny to hear you of all people ask."

"Why?" Yoshi asked, looking about done.

"Short answer, there's a parallel world where you work for a government group called DATS, Yoshi," Future Davis exposited. Over there, you and Rosemon are among the main users of the Burst Mode."

"Cool," Yoshi answered, not sure what else to say. "_Me? Me? A cop?"_

"Anyway," Future Davis said. "If and when we get back to Earth, Phoenixmon, we can get you in touch with a friend of ours. She can help you and Rosemon reach these states better than we can."

"About that, I think we should go back right now," Shuu voiced. "Let's address the elephant in the living room. We're not doing anything here. What little of a plan we have is just wait to be picked off." Future Davis couldn't argue with that. "Let's fall back, and build our strength."

Shuu looked around, getting no objections. Ophanimon took flight, the flock following as best they could - as one would imagine, Plesiomon had a bit more trouble than Examon.

After defusing, Future Kari looked ahead, almost one hundred meters of space unraveling before her. The crossing over went uneventfully.

"Oh gods," Sora breathed after a moment. The others looked to her, varying degrees of concerned. "How do we tell Miss Takaishi about this?"

Future Kari breathed, sharply. She made herself look away, closing the portal. The gods around looked plaintively at them.

Davis hung his head. "And Cody's grandpa and mom, too. And Mrs Kamiya," he trailed off, feeling tears sting at him.

"Momoe and Chizuru need to hear this too," Jun added in. Shuu put his hand on her shoulder, his face uneasy.

Ken mustered what of a smile he could to Davis. "Are you gonna be okay?" Almost as soon as he asked, Ken saw his answer. UlforceVeedramon and Jun both looked anxiously at him.

Eventually, Davis inhaled, wiping his face clean. "Yeah. I have to be, don't I?" For everybody they could still lose, he told himself.

"Miss Kamiya, why aren't you helping them?" Examon broke the silence. "You said you could bend reality, so just snap your fingers and bring them back." Almost everybody present looked hopefully at her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Future Kari answered.

"That's a load of bull," Yoshi countered promptly. "The whole reason we had that D1 Tournament thing way back was that Millenniummon wouldn't stay dead." Sora gasped, having not expected to hear about that again. "And we all remember Myotismon. What, do only bad guys get to come back?" Sora joined Yoshi in glaring at her.

"It's because there are no souls to incarnate," Future Kari elaborated. "Without that, all I can make would be copies of them. If there is an afterlife, I can't reach it."

"'With the lands of the dead, there is no communication'," Keiko quoted, humorlessly. "Believe me, I get that."

Future Davis wanted to change the topic, but wasn't sure how.

* * *

BelleStarrmon appeared silently outside the village, and Hikari followed suit.

With a flap of her wings, BelleStarrmon sprang, inspecting the area ahead for the long moment of her airtime.

"Don't see anyone," she called out while descending.

"We must have scared them away," Hikari concluded, with a grin. "Knowing them, it is likely only a temporary retreat."

"Let's hunt them down," BelleStarrmon urged, red eyes bright with glee.

Hikari was pensive for a moment. "No, I think I have a better idea. Let us begin the end of their world, BelleStarrmon. Then they will come to us."

BelleStarrmon scoffed and smirked. "I like the sound of that."

"And I know just who will help us." Hikari smiled.

Within moments, they were both gone.

A throne-hall met BelleStarrmon's eyes when she arrived. A bright and silvery floor that led into walls of golden stone, with an immaculate emerald carpet leading to the empty throne.

"Where are we?" she asked almost right after Hikari arrived.

"Gremorymon's throneroom," Hikari exposited. "A bit emptier than I had hoped." Perhaps she was off waging another war. A servant would know.

"Not completely empty," a female voice informed.

Hikari and BelleStarmon spun, in unison - they saw a tall woman with red skin, four yellow eyes affixed on them, who stood dressed in a yellow shirt and a red loincloth. Four dark wings and a lumbering crocodile's tail behind her.

"How may I be of service in my queen's absence?" D'arcdemon asked, affecting a sweet tone.

"You can inform me about matters," Hikari said, neutrally. "I assume she has gone to war."

"No," D'arcdemon replied. "Lady Gremorymon is currently off to inspect her fourteenth legion."

"Then we will take our leave," Hikari replied. A moment later, they had both vanished.

BelleStarrmon now saw part of a village ahead, a few small figures flying above, and the burning ocean on the wasteland's horizon. That, and a trio of SkullSatamon staring back at her, plus what she didn't recognize as Murmukusmon and Astamon. Behind them were a Sabnockmon and a Piedmon.

"I have come to talk with Gremorymon," Hikari announced to them. "Can we find her here?"

The demons remained silently, intently watching the BelleStarrmon beside her. BelleStarrmon looked around, smiling at the thought of shooting a couple of them.

Hikari looked around, grin dimming after a moment. "I asked a question. Now, will you answer it?"

"I don't even know who you two are," Devimon barked. Many of the demons turned to look at him, with horror. "And I ain't scared of a Mega either, so you can just kiss my ass."

Hikari looked curiously at him. "A Champion who can match a Mega level is a rarity. My compliments to Gremorymon."

"Please, pay him no mind, Lady Hikari," Murmukusmon implored.

"Gladly, if there are other matters to occupy me," Hikari replied, indifferently.

Murmukusmon looked to the Devimon. The Devimon looked aghast for a moment, a grumpy frown left on his face while he flew off.

After a bit of waiting, BelleStarrmon glared impatiently at Hikari, who smiled apologetically back. Eventually, Hikari saw two figures in the sky approach. BelleStarrmon took note of Hikari looking up and followed her gaze.

A woman flew on six leathery wings beside the Devimon, her skin and her hair in absolute contrast. Three pairs of muscular arms were folded before her torso while three pairs of red eyes watched Hikari sternly.

She was about five meters tall and garbed from neck to toe in a jet-black suit, which clung to her lean figure and left her arms bare. Further, she wore a golden crown that was adorned with a rainbow of jewels along the front side.

Gremorymon landed silently before them, looking squarely at Hikari while she did.

"Greetings, sea queen," she said to her. "To what do I owe your visit, and please do be direct."

"I wish to invite you to a conquest," Hikari said, neutrally. "Another world pair lies for the taking."

It was an interesting idea, Gremorymon thought. _"Two entire planes of existence under my rule."_ Nevertheless, it would be unbecoming of her to forget caution. "Naturally, I accept."

Hikari gave a small smile. Within moments, BelleStarrmon and her had vanished.


	10. Gates of Darkness

"It's not all bad," Phoenixmon said. "Like older Davis said, we've got no deadline now." Keiko's face brightened a bit at that, and the sentiment seemed echoed in the faces of a few of the others.

Jun looked to Imperialdramon. "So, how about handing that Heaven Mode thing over now? This seems like a good time."

"You overheard that," Future Imperialdramon replied, unsurprised. Examon frowned at that.

At the same time, Future Kari replied, "Sure thing."

"Allow me," Zhuqiaomon voiced. "Who has this form?" Future Kari answered him succinctly, and he looked to Sakuyamon. "Before I do anything, I should know if you even want this power."

"Yes," Sakuyamon affirmed. Silence reigned for the moment that it took the ball of light to reach her and infuse the priestess. Once the light abated, Rika frowned. Her new form... really didn't look any different. The changes began and ended with the fact that the black cloth had turned immaculate white.

Zhuqiaomon looked curiously to the goddess - the only other form of Sakuyamon known to him was Miko Mode.

"Whatever you can do better be good," Rika barked, thoroughly unimpressed.

"Slow time down," Sakuyamon Heaven Mode replied, almost breathless at the idea. Shock flashed onto Rika's face, shared by several of the others.

"I don't like this," Keiko muttered. BlitzGreymon looked apologetically to her, as did Rika and Sakuyamon, and Shuu. "I've seen enough anime to know what this is," she explained to them. "This is the part where the main characters get all the power-ups and leave everybody else in the dust."

Shuu smiled at the comment. "I don't think that applies to real life." Not that he minded if it did. He wasn't a hero like them. "And besides, we got plenty."

Keiko shrugged. "I guess."

While Shuu and Keiko spoke, Sora said, "Kari, I might need a favor."

Future Kari inclined her head. "Let me guess, you want to bring more people in on this."

"Yeah," Sora confirmed. "Willis and Michael and their partners." In hindsight, she should have asked about them when she mailed Mimi. "Just to have them ready when we decide our next move."

"No," Future Kari answered promptly. "I'm not going to help you with that. The Dark Ocean shouldn't be anyone else's concern." Next to her, Gatomon bobbed her head slightly, as if in agreement.

"Alright," Sora said after a moment's pause. "Then our world's version of Takato and Guilmon and the Legendary Warriors."

Ulforce stared. So did those among them who didn't recognize the term, 'Legendary Warrior', and cared enough to wonder. Which was... pretty much three people - Keiko, Aldamon, Plesiomon.

"Seriously?" Rina exclaimed. "We're really going the whole nine yards here." Future Davis could only agree. At this point, he was expecting this reality's Rina to crawl out of the woodworks.

Ken cracked a smile, to Davis. "This is like Quartzmon all over again, isn't it?" Davis didn't respond.

"Seriously," Sora answered. "They got partners a while back." Phoenixmon smiled, recalling Kouichi meeting his partner.

"I won't stop it if you think that's best," Future Kari answered. Imperialdramon saw that Kari raised her hand to her face, and looked aside.

"In any case," Baihumon interjected, loudly, "I believe that congratulations are called for, Sakuyamon. The rise of a new deity is a rare sight." Only four times before, he considered saying. "Once this affair is over, we would be honored to have you join us among the heavens."

"Gladly," Sakuyamon answered. Knowing them, she doubted there was any nasty surprise coming, like having to leave Rika.

"Then this is your lucky day," Future Kari chimed in, pointing to Aldamon. Surprise filled Mina's face.

"You mean that Aldamon is a god also?" Baihumon queried. Aldamon stared at his hands, balling and relaxing his fists a few times.

"Yeah. Aldamon is the Digital World incarnation of Ardhanarishvara," Future Kari informed.

"Ardhanarishvara," Mina murmured, then looked Aldamon in the eyes. "I think this must be why we were chosen, Aldamon." Aldamon could only agree, recalling the myths. Mina turned to Future Kari. "What's the connection to Agni? Asking because, well, fire. And shouldn't he be called 'Ardhamon' or something?"

"The Aldamon species is an enhanced form of Agunimon, like the case of MetalGreymon," Future Kari informed. "As for the name, yeah. I think the Digital World messed up because of the whole r and l thing here in Japan." Mina didn't get that but also didn't see a reason to ask. "Anyway, Sora," Future Kari looked to the ginger. "I need a favor too."

"Sure, but can it wait?" Sora asked.

"Not exactly. We need to find Meiko Mochizuki as soon as possible," Future Kari said. Sora stared, as did Davis and Ken.

"That new girl at school?" Sora asked. At the same time, Rika asked who that was. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing with this," Future Kari said. A couple of people blinked. "Her partner Meicoomon was the cause of the mess in our world fifteen years ago. I want to prevent it from happening here."

"Phew," Keiko admitted. "For a second there, I thought this case was getting more complicated." Future Kari smiled.

"Let us return to the main topic," Zhuqiaomon urged. "It seems more practical that I go with you to find these four."

"Agreed," Future Kari replied. "Ken, Davis, GranKuwagamon, you should go with Zhuqiaomon, while I go with Imperialdramon, Sora, and Phoenixmon to find Meiko."

"What do we do in the meantime? Just stand here and twiddle our thumbs?" Rika asked, promptly.

Future Kari smiled apologetically. "You're welcome to go with them."

Ken looked to Davis, who returned a somber stare. Then, they both looked to Future Kari, voicing their assent. The Digidestined of Light raised her hand, and space obeyed.

The other side showed them a river-side road. Sora's eyes softened with recognition of the spot under the bridge.

* * *

Once again, BlackGatomon saw her surroundings change instantly. Calmly, she looked over the throne-room ahead. On the throne, she saw an old enemy.

Around the hall, assorted demons - a Gaapmon and LadyDevimon straight on her right a distance, another LadyDevimon behind on her right, a WereGarurumon ahead on her left - straightened up, intently watching the cat.

Daemon looked curiously at her. _"A BlackGatomon using Deep One teleportation? This can only mean one thing."_ As he expected, he soon saw Hikari appear soon. Daemon made a mental note of her robes.

"Welcome," Daemon greeted, jovially. "Please, be direct. It's fairly obvious you have something in mind."

"I have invited the other Demon Lords to a conquest attempt on your reality," Hikari informed him. "To the winner will go those universes."

Daemon thought it sounded fishy. She had the armies for this conquest, so there was no need to involve anyone else. Even so, it was a good offer.

"I'll be delighted," came his answer. Hikari raised her arm.

In the air between them, space began coming undone. After a moment, the hole covered dozens of square meters, opened on a wasteland under a red sky. Daemon's eyes focused on the Murmukusmon, who was accompanied by a decently large flock.

"Do you think this size will serve for all your minions?" Hikari asked, no particular concern in her voice.

Daemon gave an amused scoff. "If not, there's still no problem. Anyway, I am a bit curious about your companion."

Hikari smiled. "When I was still human, the Homeostasis made Gatomon as my partner," she answered simply, and softly put her hand on the cat's head. A neutral frown replaced the smile. "We will take our leave now, Lord Daemon." Daemon responded with only another amused scoff.

They vanished in a show of tri-colored flickering.

* * *

Imperialdramon descended towards the far end of the street, a clearing in the power lines. Zhuqiaomon and Sakuyamon followed suit, a stone's throw behind.

At the same time that Sakuyamon let Rika down, Imperialdramon leaned down, and his partners stepped out of his hands.

Yoshie's eyes turned towards the outside and the ginger, on this occasion garbed in a black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. A second belt hang loosely around her waist, and gray fingerless gloves completed the ensemble. Not that Yoshie paid any particular attention to that.

"Takato, Rika's here," Yoshie called out, towards the back end. At the same time as Rika opened the door, heavy footsteps sounded upstairs.

A moment later, Yoshie saw a somewhat familiar pair outside - a young man in a gray school uniform, and a maroon-hair young man in an open blue jacket and jeans.

"Is Takato home?" Rika asked. Yoshie smiled, not replying. Takato walked from the back room with Guilmon, coming to a dead halt at the sight of Davis. "Guess that answers that."

Davis scratched his cheek, meeting Takato's stare with a slight grin. "Hi?"

"You're Davis Motomiya," Takato murmured eventually. "And Ken Ichijouji." Takato trailed off, then beamed. "THISISSOCOOLYOURETHEREASONIHAVEMYGOGGLESCANIHAVEANAUTOGRAPH!?" Takato trailed off, the words mostly a jumble to them. Yoshie laughed a bit.

"That's cool, but we actually came because we could use your help," Ken said.

Takato scrunched over with confusion. "Us? How can w_e _help_ you_?"

"I dunno where to begin," Davis admitted, saying nothing more. Takato looked to Davis, observing his dour face and the look in his eyes, and swallowed - what little eagerness he felt dimmed to nothing.

"Good thing I do," Rika put in, and looked squarely at Takato. The brunet straightened up, meeting the ginger's eyes. "Short version, that Dark Ocean place finally came back for Kari, and we think it's turned her evil somehow. Now we're just mobilizing people, and improvising."

"Oh," Takato murmured. "Well, I'm not sure if we can help, but we'll try, right Guilmon?"

"Right," Guilmon answered. "Where do we start?" Whatever this entailed, Guilmon hoped it wasn't meeting that dumbass version of himself. He still didn't get that.

"With you and the god outside," Rika barked, gesturing over her shoulder. The gang and the Matsuki family quickly made their way out, Takato, Yoshie, and Guilmon stopping dead at the sight of Zhuqiaomon.

No words passed as Zhuqiaomon sent an orb of light forth, and as Guilmon transformed. A knight in silver, gold and scarlet armor stood in his place when the light faded, declaring his name as Gallantmon.

"A knight?" Takato wondered how Guilmon had turned into that.

"Keep going, Zhuqiaomon," Ken urged. "Gallantmon has one more form to take." Zhuqiaomon complied.

What emerged was a knight in fine-polished armor that for the most part was scarlet, colored silver in certain places and gold in others. Ten radiant angel wings extruded from the knight's back. As his weapons, he carried a sword and a double-edged spear, crafted from the light of the heavens.

"Now a knight of the heavenly realm," Zhuqiaomon thought aloud. Takato stared at the angelic knight, deciding there was no reason to ask.

Rika decided to fill him in more. "Look, Takato, things are bad. About a dozen of us could actually be dead." The declaration hit mother and son like a kick in the gut. Both now stared mutely at her.

"Let's not talk about that," Davis asked, succinctly. He inhaled, briefly closed his eyes shut and then opened them again.

Ken looked with concern at his partner. "Go home and rest, Davis. We got it from here."

Davis smiled weakly. "No, but thanks. I'm gonna see this one through, for them."

* * *

Future Kari breathed tensely, watching the apartment building. After what seemed like five minutes, Sora, Meiko and Meicoomon came outside.

Future Imperialdramon decided to try breaking it gently. "Miss Mochizuki, I know it must seem confusing that we suddenly barge into your life, but it is urgent. Has Sora explained who we are, yet?"

"Yes," Meiko affirmed. "You're Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya from a parallel world who can fuse with your Digimon, and it's really cool to meet you- I mean it's very nice to meet you," she trailed off, bright red. "Hi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Future Kari said. "Well, meet this world's you. We've actually been close friends with our world's Meiko Mochizuki for many years, so I don't doubt we'd get along."

Meiko gaped, lost for words at that thought. _"Me? Their friend?"_

"Let's ditch the nice crap," UlforceVeedramon barked. "Meiko, have you ever heard about the Apocalymon fight in 1999?"

Meiko nodded. "That was so cool, what you did, Miss Sora." Sora smiled at the compliment.

"And about Millenniummon?" UlforceVeedramon continued. "The D1 Tournament in 2000, and how he left that Dark Spore thing inside Ken? About Willis Gladstone's Lopmon?"

Meiko inhaled as comprehension dawned. "Oh. That's why you're here." Sora looked lost. Meiko looked to Meicoomon; the cat looked plaintively back at her human.

"Yes," Future Imperialdramon confirmed. "A fragment of Apocalymon has survived inside Meicoomon, Sora. In our timeline, she spread a virus that turned the Infected Digimon savage."

Sora looked around at them, not liking the mood. "You're here to cure Meicoomon and the others, right?"

"Not exactly," Future Davis answered, white light coating him completely while Imperialdramon changed into Paladin Mode. The white-and-gold armor shone with sunlight, and his appearance reminded Meiko of a fairy tale knight.

Imperialdramon met the eyes of Meiko and Meicoomon. "This sword has the ability to completely reset a Digimon's program. It can remove Apocalymon's remains from Meicoomon, but..." Imperialdramon trailed off, certain that they understood.

Sora gasped. "Meiko, I'm sorry, I swear that I didn't know about this." Meiko hung her head, removing her glasses, raising a hand to her eyes.

Kari decided not to say anything. Nothing she could say would make this better.

"We can end this now, but the call isn't anyone else's to make," Future Imperialdramon said. "And before you suggest it, no, there really isn't other ways here."

"There's got to be," Sora argued. "There has to be a Digimon somewhere with the ability to get this-" she was cut off by Meiko hollering 'STOP IT'.

"Just stop," Meiko implored. "If you do it, what about Meicoomon?"

"As you've figured, the person she is now will be gone," Future Imperialdramon said.

"Are you absolutely sure there's no other way?" Meicoomon questioned. Meiko looked expectantly at them.

"We are, yes," Future Kari answered. "In our world, we saw you die, Meicoomon." She recalled Ordinemon. "In all our journeys, that sword is the only thing we've found that we know will help."

Silence descended after that. All eyes rested on Meiko and Meicoomon. Meiko sniffled a bit.

"OKay," Meicoomon murmured, careful to not meet Meiko's eyes. "Before I change my mind." Tears erupted from Meiko.

Imperialdramon silently complied, poking Meicoomon's forehead. Meiko's breath hitched, her wet eyes fixed on the sight of Meicoomon shrinking down. A blank white egg was all that remained.

Sora glared. "I trusted you." Imperialdramon looked sadly back. A tense breath worked its way up Sora's throat.

"The kid's worth your trust, Sora. The Davis you know is a hero, and I'm..." he trailed off, not sure how to define himself.

"You've always been my hero, Davis," Rina said softly.

* * *

"Kari, evil? I can't even imagine that," Zoe admitted. The Tinkermon on her shoulder mirrored her expression.

Davis sighed. "Yeah. Welcome to my world."

Tinkermon decided to try cheering them up. "Of course we'll help out. Gladly."

That was all Zhuqiaomon needed to hear. The light shone once more, a ball shooting from it that Tinkermon flew to meet. The orb passed into Tinkermon's forehead, and her Digivolution began.

Within a pink space, Tinkermon swiveled around, the light of the ascension surging further up, first to a Witchmon and then to an Angewomon who both were crafted entirely from the pink material surrounding them. The next recipient was a similar construct of AncientKazemon, who raised her hands up. The light rose further still.

A sea and a dark sky formed around the glowing figure. With a single flash, she took on substance - a humanoid form, decked out in a suit of red and blue and gold armor. The war helmet was adorned with an emblem that held the Japanese symbol for "Heaven" and two golden horns.

With the god's rise, the sea and sky began to let their rage loose. A maelstrom formed underneath, stretching almost as far as the horizons. Overhead, the clouds began to rage, and the lightning rained down into the whirling abyss. The cry of her new name was drowned out along with the thunder, by the roaring of the waters.

Outside that space, the gathered Digidestined saw the light fade and heard the Digimon that had been Tinkermon proclaim it - "Susanoomon!"

"Like the storm god?" Zoe questioned. Rika glared at Susanoomon, not liking another Japanese deity among them. Ken silently watched Susanoomon as well, recalling the Quartzmon battle.

"Yeah, I think so, Z," Susanoomon answered. "Stop everything, world, we got a missing Amaterasumon over here," she joked.

Zoe grinned. "You're gonna be so awesome, Susanoomon. You're like my Omnimon!" Susanoomon looked her hands over, and agreed.

Zhuqiaomon's shock caught their attention. A series of gasps broke out among them, within moments. They all looked towards the north - there seeing a gigantic hole in space, a wasteland and a red stormy sky through it.

"Getting Apocalymon deja-vu," Zoe commented with a levity she didn't feel.


	11. The End of The World Part 1

The desert was abuzz with chatter and the noises of motion. Several portals towered over everything around, arranged in almost a straight line. Each one was nearly two-hundred meters big, and about that far apart from its neighbors.

A city and a red sky laid on the other side of the first. An ocean-blue forest began further beyond the city. A trio of LadyDevimon was flying out from the city, towards an immense flock that ran the gamut of shapes, gathered around their king - a bear with deep-purple fur. Three heads sat on Balamon's shoulders, many burning-gold eyes fixed on the girl and the BlackGatomon.

A sea of flames laid beyond the second gate, along with an archipelago. From high up, one would see that stone bridges connected the island it had opened on to the adjacent few. Another army had gathered here as well, far more than twenty-thousand demons on both sides. Gremorymon stood in front of her forces, her eyes eager.

The third opened to a land where dark clouds replaced the soil, where it currently rained both up and down. An unremarkable village filled it, off into the horizon. That army was assembled in rows of one hundred soldiers of roughly equal size, while the giants like Belphemon flanked them. At their front line's center stood a bipedal deer-like demon with the wings of an Angewomon.

The fourth portal led out to a place of scorched rock and burning rivers. The army assembled there seemed bigger than any of the others. A pair of MaloMyotismon was flying in from north-west while a DarkKnightmon walked from the east. The succubus Lilithmon stood before the gate, a smile on her face, her arms folded.

The fifth portal had Murmukusmon in front of it and showed a plaza in a fairly typical modern city. As one would expect, yet another demon army was amassed. Murmukusmon cast glances to the others, inspecting them.

The sixth, seventh and eight respectively had Daemon, the snake Botismon, and the demon clown Piedmon. They led respectively to a cavernous expanse, to a mountain range, and to another wasteland. There were no points for guessing what waited in those places, reader.

Hikari stood a long stone's throw ahead of the portals and the dark rulers. About a hundred meters away, and closest to Balamon's.

BlackGatomon looked the eight over curiously. "I never even knew half of these things existed." A grin broke out at the knowledge that accompanied that thought.

A smile grew on the face of the Ocean Queen. "In my own glorious name, I now end the world," Hikari declared calmly, loving the sound of it. Behind her, the universal membrane parted.

A good few thousand of the demons looked with varying degrees of amazement upon Odaiba. Most weren't interested in the city, just their next conquest.

Over in Meguro, Zhuqiaomon had taken flight, and Imperialdramon was currently pulling the other eight inside the barrier. Over in Odaiba, the time travelers looked towards the distortion, as did Sora and Phoenixmon.

Kari focused, eyes fixing on the gate. She mentally eyeballed the area to be Edogawa. With a wave of her arm, a ball of lavender light shone in the air. The world began to unravel around it, opening to part of a street that she saw was still a few blocks away.

With a dual-voiced shout at the top of his-slash-her lungs, the glow of Digivolution emerged from UlforceVeedramon. A moment later, the light faded on a figure that looked impressively indistinct from Ulforce - the changes amounted to a few white markings adorned the armor, such as eye-like ones on the armbands. They loudly declared their new name for all to hear.

UlforceVeedramon Future Mode leaned their head back, meeting Paladin Mode's eyes. With both voices, Ulforce asked, "Let's move. Near or far?"

"Double far," Paladin Mode replied. UlforceVeedramon promptly became a blur to the eyes of everyone present.

A burst of wind swept the area, almost knocking Meicoomon's egg from her human's grasp. Sora and Meiko barely stayed on their feet. Immediately after, they could all see UlforceVeedramon Future Mode standing on the far end of the street.

After coming to a halt, Ulforce stared, taking in the sight of the hordes. Several armies made of every type of demon Digimon Rina had ever seen was assembled, eighty meters ahead. Ulforce's attention, however, was caught by Hikari and BlackGatomon.

Hikari met UlforceVeedramon's eyes, smiling. "Now begins the fun."

Gremorymon's eyes went wide. For a moment, she gaped and stared, while memories stirred - of UlforceVeedramon slashing through a small army of Devimon, of Imperialdramon air-bombing the eighth island.

"SOLDIERS, YOUR TARGET IS THAT ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!" Gremorymon instructed, forcefully pointing to the dragon knight. Hikari's smile dimmed, and she mentally launched the relocation program. The flickering visual effect surrounded BlackGatomon.

About two-hundred Astamon raised their machine guns, firing wildly. With calls of "Hellfire!", thousands of bullets shot towards Ulforce. Around one-hundred or so LadyDevimon called their "Darkness Wave" attacks, their combined army of familiar bats a true tidal wave. Three BlackWarGreymon flew up, each making a shout of "TERRA DESTROYER" as they did. With near-identical gestures, they threw orange orbs that shone red light at UlforceVeedramon.

Winged eyeballs, with green sclerae and taloned tendrils on their underside, flew in other places among Gremorymon's horde. Flying up like the dragons, they fired white-light beams. In nine more spots, fallen Cherubimon threw their signature lightning spears towards Ulforce.

BlackGatomon slid out of reality while their attacks crossed the first twenty meters. A few bullets hit Hikari. That was not enough to dim the smile on her face, and she silently healed her eye and other injuries.

The hellhounds among Gremorymon's army - some the armored variety Cerberumon, some the three-headed variety Naberiumon, some the winged dark-furred Caassimon - broke into sprints. All of them looked to the dragon knight. A good two-hundred LadyDevimon and SkullSatamon followed, above the dogs. As well, a flock of Sabnockmon slithered towards them, only a few keeping pace with the hounds.

Hikari slid out of reality while they charged.

"RAY OF VICTORY!" Rina and Veevee declared in unison. The V on their chest lit up, firing a golden beam straight ahead that cut a Cerberumon apart, then the Caassimon behind it, then the next Caassimon a bit further behind. The Cerberumon who next took it was pushed back, but only that. The beam died down, washing off him.

Future Mode extended their left hand. With a yell of "TENSEGRITY SHIELD", a translucent barrier formed around them, many triangular sections as its weave. After they each hit home, the shells hailed to the asphalt, the familiars unraveled into nothing, the Sallomon's light rays faded, the electricity raced across the barrier.

Paladin Mode mentally engaged the laser weapon - appearing first as a grid outline above their right wrist, it spontaneously gained material form. Its color was the gleaming white of their armor, its edges lined with gold.

Taking flight, they fired their Positron Laser with a shout of its name. A white-blue beam, wrapped in a purple spiral, hit one of the Terra Destroyer blasts and snuffed it out. A barrage of smaller blasts followed, the hordes all scrambling to evade them. That brief pause was all Imperialdramon needed to catch up to Ulforce.

Phoenixmon flew close behind, her passenger anxiously looking over the eight armies.

"Ooh-kay, this is kinda what I expected from an evil army," Sora commented, half-joking. Most of them were completely unknown to her, which meant there was no telling what abilities they had. "Be careful."

"Yeah, you too," Phoenixmon replied. "I really don't like our chances." By her estimate, there literally were two hundred thousand of them. And they only had about twelve fighters on their side.

Phoenixmon and Paladin Mode landed behind Future Mode's barrier while the other two blasts bounced back, traveling higher than the way they had come. Two of the BlackWarGreymon growled at it.

After getting on the ground, Kari raised her hand. Behind them opened another portal to the Digital World that rapidly grew big enough for even ShineGreymon and Examon. Almost one and all froze with shock at the sight of the enormous assemblage as soon as they noticed.

The exception was Keiko. "Awright! Now we're doing the Hakusho thing!" BlitzGreymon wasn't up for that.

"Who did this?" Mina asked while she and Aldamon went across, looking to the left end of the portal. Aldamon looked up, seeing Zhuqiaomon approach along with Imperialdramon and a couple of others, and grinned.

"We think it was your Kari," UlforceVeedramon answered quickly, words somewhat rushed to Mina's ear. "We also saw a BlackGatomon with her, sooo..." Rina let the statement hang.

"Gatomon," Sora repeated, unease laced in her voice. In all the chaos, she had forgotten her.

"Just what we needed," Jun bemoaned, knowing Davis wouldn't like this. She scrunched over in confusion when she noticed they weren't attacking.

Imperialdramon's familiar double-voice called out, "GUYS WE'RE LANDING, SO MAKE SPACE!"

Keiko looked up to the sky, seeing Imperialdramon and Zhuqiaomon close by. She stared at their companions. "A knight with angel wings, and a dude who looks like a samurai. This is awesome!"

Their group landed within the minute, Imperialdramon and Zhuqiaomon descending into the wasteland, Gallantmon and Susanoomon and Sakuyamon joining the assemblage. Imperialdramon's passenger forcefield lowered to let them down, and they hurried to the flock.

"What's going on here?" Zoe was quick to ask. "I thought we were dealing with Evil Kari and the Dark Ocean, not an army of evil Digimon? Or do these guys serve the Dark Ocean's master?"

Future Mode looked up to Paladin Mode, the two sharing an amused look. Jun watched them intently, now surer of what they were to each other.

"To get the newcomers up to speed, it's a safe bet that your world's Kari is the one who opened this portal and called them together," Future Kari said, with a raised voice. "As for who they are, you got it, Miss Orimoto. The Dark Ocean has a land of demon Digimon-" Gremorymon's yell drowned her out.

"ENOUGH OF THIS PRATTLE!" Gremorymon glared daggers at her minions. "Soldiers, I now order you again. This time, you will let nothing stop you."

"Yes, I agree," Balamon said and pointed at the fifteen. "NOW, WE GO TO WAR!" Every single demon around the bear charged towards them, chanting the last word. The other six Demon Lords called for their armies to attack.

"So be it," Zhuqiaomon said calmly, spreading his wings wide. His eyes flashed with furious power. "But know this, evil ones." While the Vermillion Bird spoke, the armies ran and flown and slithered towards them. The gigantic ones - the VenomMyotismon, the Belphemon, the Gulfmon, the Kimeramon - followed behind, each one taking cautious steps. With every second, the armies came closer together.

Paladin Mode rushed across the portal, cannon firing wildly around at the approaching armies. The demons took evasive action, dodging every which way. Only a few blasts hit anything - a SkullGreymon a short bit into Lilithmon's army that hadn't seen it in time, a Piedmon among Murmukusmon's hordes, a Baalmon among Daemon's forces.

"CRIMSON LIGHT!" Gallantmon Crimson Mode yelled. With a swing of his spear, he unleashed a beam of immaculate-white light towards Lilithmon's army.

"HEAVEN COMMANDS TIME!" Sakuyamon Heaven Mode yelled, and the world slowed to a crawl. The demon armies and Gallantmon's blast seemed to barely move, to her eyes. She smirked. With a call of "SPIRIT STRIKE", her familiars came forth. She broke into a run, towards Piedmon's flock.

The elementals raced alongside her, each fixing their gaze on one of the Caassimon. Within moments, the fire spirit had set its foe ablaze, the water spirit formed a blob around its foe, the wind spirit had tossed a Caassimon back into the horde, and the lightning spirit had started discharging furiously into another. To the eyes of her allies and enemies, Sakuyamon appeared as little more than a blur.

"We Harmonious Ones have many times failed to defend the two worlds from creatures like you. This day I swear to all those gathered here, I SHALL NOT!" Zhuqiaomon declared, punctuating the promise with a shout of "PHOENIX FIRE", spewing a ginormous stream of flame straight ahead at the hound, steadily turning his head to chase a Caassimon.

Crimson Mode's beam hit a DarkKnightmon square in the stomach, ending there. It faded from sight, right then and there.

Paladin Mode cursed mentally at what Sakuyamon was doing as they headed to Zhuqiaomon's right side, opposite Imperialdramon. They calmly moved the cannon from side to side, firing at the ground-bound ones, taking care to avoid Sakuyamon.

While they did, they looked up to get the gist of things. Both minds observed a wide array of species - LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon, Gaapmon, a ChaosGallantmon, Velgemon, Sitrimon, Devimon, Devidramon. On the ground, the legions had more or less run together into one enormous army.

Though the first few lines rushed to dodge the blasts, every shot hit something - a SkullGreymon and an Astamon, a trio of BlackGatomon, a Baalmon in Gremorymon, a Myotismon, and about fifteen more things somewhere or other. Each one promptly reverted to an egg.

Imperialdramon changed to Fighter Mode, firing a series of blasts towards the ones among the demon hordes who had taken to the air. Those hordes scurried to evade this added wave, and only eleven - LadyDevimon and Phelesmon all - had been hit after Fighter Mode's first wave. Of them, eight had been reduced to eggs.

More than two-thousand scattered LadyDevimon began firing their Darkness Waves, most of them petering out against the cannon blasts Fighter Mode hurried to fire back. A hundred still got through, hitting Zhuqiaomon square in the chest... and the god shrugged them all off. How surprising.

While all the above happened, most of the others had joined them - ShineGreymon to Fighter Mode's left, Phoenixmon landing further left of ShineGreymon. Future Mode, Aldamon, Susanoomon and Crimson Mode had gone out in front of Zhuqiaomon. BlitzGreymon went to Paladin Mode's right, and Examon to flank her.

Plesiomon hadn't. "My attacks are basically screaming. I'm not cut out for this." Shuu hadn't objected, mainly because he knew that wasn't the reason. Shuu didn't wanna be near that chaos, either.

Kari and Gatomon had agreed that stamina took priority here, and raised her to her Angewomon form. They were currently flying over to them.

Future Mode fired their beam at the far left of the front lines, the opposite end from where Paladin Mode was shooting. The first thing the beam sliced was a Cerberumon, and that was also the second, then a Myotismon a distance behind that, then a WereGarurumon, then a Devimon.

Ulforce turned leisurely, the beam hitting almost all of Balamon's front line as it passed, knocking many of them back into others. The ones ahead of its path took evasive action in whatever fashion they could, and only many of them succeeded.

Examon took aim at something he thought looked nasty, one of the hellhounds by Piedmon's flock. With a shout of "PENDRAGON'S GLORY!", he fired a thin white beam. The laser sliced a hole clean through the Caassimon, then the next Caassimon behind him, then a Duskmon behind it, then a Sabnockmon. It stopped at the tenth, a ChaosGallantmon who blocked it with her shield.

Susanoomon brought forth her Zero ARMS: Orochi, unleashing the sword of light with a shout of "CELESTIAL BLADE". The heavenly blade rocketed straight forth, emerging from Zhuqiaomon's flames unchanged. The first demon it skewered was a three-headed spider, then a bipedal dark-blue leopard with three arms, then a NeoDevimon. It next struck a BlackWarGreymon and pushed him back, while the Baalmon Spider Mode and Flauromon and NeoDevimon reverted to eggs.

While she did, Phoenixmon called out "CRIMSON FLAME", and with that, a stream of flame gushed forth from her beak towards an Astamon in Daemon's flock. He jumped out of its path, leaving a WereGarurumon to burn. The fire traveled on, consuming an Impmon next.

Aldamon and ShineGreymon respectively declared "SOLAR WIND DESTROYER" and "GLORIOUS BURST", then respectively fired orbs of fire and light at Piedmon's horde. A ChaosGallantmon and a BlackWarGreymon responded in kind, each pair of blasts snuffing one another out.

Over in Lilithmon's army, Heaven Mode's foxes had killed about forty of them. The wind fox had tossed about fifteen more elsewhere. The goddess's familiars were currently attending to four of the Devimon.

Angewomon descended by Paladin Mode, and let Kari down. Kari raised her hand, mentally picturing a tunnel. The code of the space ahead was overwritten.

A tunnel of what appeared like lavender glass had spontaneously formed around the eight armies, slowly expanding as it went, leaving the soil uncovered. It was barely twelve meters in diameter at Kari's end, and over five-hundred at the far end, enveloping even the VenomMyotismon and Belphemon. It was ten meters thick at every point, and a wall closed off the other end.

Only a few among the demons were startled by the sudden sight. Sakuyamon stopped to look up for two seconds in her-time, while her familiars kept at it, then returned to the fight.

Angewomon fired a Celestial Arrow into the air almost promptly after it formed. While it shot, UlforceVeedramon raced in, crossing the fifteen meters to the front rows in under a second.

Future Mode slashed through a Naberiumon with the Ulforce Saber. Then a Baalmon Spider Mode on the dog's left, cutting the toad head's side off. Then a Myotismon behind the spider, a clean cut through the waist. In each case, the severed chunks dispersed into the air while the main parts of their bodies began to glow and reverted to their egg.

Paladin Mode's eyes followed the blur, seeing them revert to eggs. In the ball inside, Future Davis smiled. "You never change." In the time that thought took, UlforceVeedramon had sliced through the next few - a Piedmon, a WereGarurumon, a Karatenmon; each a swift beheading.

"A fine trick," Balamon complimented Kari, who was too far away to hear it, then looked down at his forces. "Comrades, retreat," he ordered as loudly as he could. "ChaosGallantmon, give us a defensive line while we break this barrier." A frown rose on his face when he noticed Ulforce, only faintly pleased that they weren't drawing close.

"What's the idea with this thing?" Fighter Mode asked. At the same time, a few of the others like Zoe and Susanoomon paraphrased the question. Angewomon's arrow struck a Gaapmon, who reconfigured as he fell.

"Containment," she clarified. Examon smirked, happy to be right. "Armies are much easier to handle when they can't surround us." Keiko recalled Sensui's lecture at the explanation.

During Kari's fourth word, Angewomon fired another Celestial Arrow, aimed at one of the Sitrimon. While she did, Crimson Mode aimed his lance and fired a Crimson Light at the LadyDevimon swarm. Phoenixmon fired another stream of flame up towards another part of it.

"Alright, guess we're switching to close-quarters," Paladin Mode said. Leaning down, they went inside the dome. The LadyDevimon swarm evaded both attacks, while the Celestial Arrow sliced through the leopard-

"Imperialdramon can't cut it here," Wormmon thought to his other half. Fighter Mode declared "Slide DNA Digivolution" and began to glow. They changed into a hulking black beetle with a bipedal stance, who had three huge claws on each arm, who had two pairs of wings that jutted from its back in the shape of an X.

"GRANDISKUWAGAMON!" they announced the name of the species. Wormmon looked eagerly down at his new hands, Grandis grinning. "Didn't know we had this, but I like it."

"That's great, now get a move on," Examon said dryly. GrandisKuwagamon smiled bashfully. While Examon had spoken, Paladin Mode had slashed an Astamon in half and stabbed a Myotismon.

The seven of Grandis, Aldamon, BlitzGreymon, Phoenixmon, ShineGreymon, Gallantmon, and Susanoomon walked inside. Angewomon fired another Celestial Arrow up at a LadyDevimon while they did.

The narration decided to fast-forward through the next part as it was mostly more of the same. The author is tired as hell of this chapter.

They flanked Paladin Mode, forming a line that UlforceVeedramon joined. Each faced at least one opponent at all times, receiving back-up from the others as they seemed to need.

Phoenixmon and ShineGreymon and Aldamon focused their efforts on keeping the aerial forces distracted. They occasionally managed to thin their numbers. Angewomon's arrows helped them greatly.

BlitzGreymon and Crimson Mode and Susanoomon and Grandis focused on the ground forces. Grandis and Gallantmon slashed at everything they could reach, respectively with claws and with divine weaponry.

Susanoomon's Celestial Blade cut unerringly through every demon that it touched. She swung it once the sword was fully extended, slicing through about three dozen with every inch of ground.

Once Paladin Mode saw what the three were up to, they took flight and slashed the Omni Sword at the legions. The three took flight as well, and they began clearing the air space.

The demons had fought back with a varied array of techniques - fireblasts like the Megidramon had, water blasts from the Sagomon among them, gunfire from the Astamon, or a Piedmon's teleporting swords on Paladin Mode which Ulforce hadn't been happy about, or a Cherubimon's electrical spears, or a SkullSatamon's light, or a Belphemon's fiery chains.

Some of their attacks had been evaded, some had been parried by UlforceVeedramon, some had simply been endured.

At a few points, a Shaxmon tried to get to Paladin Mode to temporarily blind them with its power, attempts foiled by Future Mode who sliced the storks in half. A trio of Sitrimon managed to set UlforceVeedramon ablaze, which didn't actually matter; Future Mode healed faster than they burned.

And while they chipped away at the front lines, Sakuyamon Heaven Mode and her familiars were in the middle of Gremorymon's army, slaying the demons at a pace of one or two per second.

After the first five minutes, Kari dispelled enough of the barrier that Zhuqiaomon and Examon could enter it. With the god's help - a few well-placed Blazing Helix blasts - they cleared the air space much faster. Once they claimed it, they began launching bombardments down.

Examon focused on the MaloMyotismon, the laser making quick work of each. Zhuqiaomon launched a single stream of fire that he didn't let up on until the demons were all gone. Phoenixmon and Aldamon and ShineGreymon launched their blasts wherever they thought would help. Paladin Mode resumed fire, on all quarters. GrandisKuwagamon changed back to Fighter Mode and joined Paladin Mode in that.

That they had claimed the air space ultimately proved integral to their victory. Besieged on two fronts as they were, the legions tried to fight each and gradually lost ground on both. They fell in a steady stream of almost a hundred per second and over two-thousand per minute, on average.

However, that didn't alter the fact that the heroes weren't inexhaustible. Susanoomon was the first to revert, and only UlforceVeedramon prevented Tinkermon's demise. A blessing from Baihumon fixed that, though, and did when Guilmon ran out of power.

It was a short while after the battle reached the one-hour mark that they finally won.

Imperialdramon looked around the area, watching for any stragglers. All they saw were countless eggs - many shattered, many intact - and a ravaged wasteland. After a moment, they defused.

"Hey Rina, could you change back?" Future Davis asked Ulforce, who promptly did so. He walked over to her, a tired smile on his face. "I know this isn't a great time to ask, but screw that. We survived, I'm going for it."

Rina inclined her head, ears pricked at her surroundings. "What?"

"You're pretty great, Rina," he trailed off, unsure what else to say. "The day I first met you is one of the best in my life." It was up there with the day he met Veemon.

"Tell me something I don't know," Rina grinned back.

"Rina Shinomiya, will you marry me?" Future Davis asked solemnly. Almost everybody present paused at that, except Kari and Angewomon. Some looked to Davis, some looked to Rina, some looked plain confused.

Rina burst out laughing. Future Davis smiled at that. Her laughter ceased after a moment.

"You already know my answer," Rina reminded, then pulled him against her. Their lips met softly. She draped her arms around him, feeling him drape his arms around her in turn.

Jun smiled, as did their partners and Kari and Angewomon. Davis's mouth was wide agape. Everyone else looked away. They eventually pulled apart.

"Eight outta ten," she judged. He smiled.

"This is sweet, isn't it, Jun?" Shuu asked. Jun voiced her agreement.

"So, should I ask how you two met?" Jun asked. It seemed the polite thing to do.

"It's about our usual speed of crazy," Future Davis. "In our world's 2006, an interdimensional situation came up, and that's basically it."

"That explains everything and nothing," Examon remarked. "But nevermind. Where do we go from here?"

Hikari was at the moment only a short distance away, on the left side of the barrier's entrance. She heard his question and decided to answer, teleporting BlackGatomon out and then herself.

A few minutes later, Future Kari spun her head, spotting something in the corner of her eye. She breathed tensely, seeing another portal that led to a universe of dark colors and endless ocean. Thousands of Deep Ones stared back at her.

Her shout of trouble, "TROUBLE", drew almost everybody's attention. Anxious frowning formed on the faces of Rina, Future Davis, Veemon, Veevee, and Angewomon.

"We're leaving," Future Kari said. None of them disputed that. With a wave of her hand, she opened a way home.

"Yeah," Future Davis agreed. "Sorry, everybody. We'll fight any Digimon, but the Deep Ones? No can do." The others went across while he spoke.

"They can't be that bad," Imperialdramon protested.

"They are," Future Kari asserted. "Imagine an army that grows fifty percent a year. From one-thousand to fifteen-hundred to twenty-two-fifty. Now add centuries of unchecked growth." Ken gasped, as did Examon and a few of the others. "I doubt it'd help, but good luck." With that, she sealed the portal.


	12. The End of The World Part 2

BlackGatomon slid into reality, the tranquil sea meeting her eyes. Hikari appeared a moment later, glancing around for a Deep One.

_"Perhaps there is no need for a plan. They cannot fight. E__xhausted as their partners must be, the Deep Ones could kill them easily," _she speculated. It would be an ending. _"And they cannot run." _She smiled.

Seeing none, she walked over to the sea, coming to a halt when she was up to her ankles in it. After a long moment, a Deep One rose up from the depths.

"Greetings," Hikari told her. "Please bring me others to discuss with. A handful of thousands will do."

The girl promptly dived back down. For a moment, Hikari and BlackGatomon watched nothing happen.

A handful of Deep Ones surfaced, about eight meters eight. More and more emerged as the seconds ticked by, ten becoming one-hundred becoming four-hundred becoming a horde that covered the surface as far as the eye could see. All of them watched Hikari expectantly.

Hikari smiled at her subjects. "I intend to begin the end of an Earth." There was no need to say more, she thought.

Hundreds among the Deep Ones dived down again. Several hundred more did so after a moment. Another two-hundred did so after relaying her word to the newcomers, of whom half retreated. All told, a third of them left the assembly.

"Your wish is our command, my queen," one of the front-row Deep Ones said, in a light male voice.

Hikari imagined that another portal opened a short distance to her left. Through it, the Deep Ones could see the about-twenty pairs of humans and Digimon assembled in the wasteland. The doppelganger of their queen looked back at them, along with the others.

Hikari listened to Future Kari's words with some interest. _"This other incarnation of my mortal self knows them, and there was an Ophanimon among them, along with another Imperialdramon and an UlforceVeedramon." _Hikari had no doubt about the conclusion.

_"Another incarnation of myself and her who have __the ability to Biomerge and the sense to flee.__" _It had been several rounds since then. _"A pity they have left, but this little flock makes up for it."_

Hikari turned and went up onto the beach. BlackGatomon studied her briefly as she walked away - as did a few of the Deep Ones - then followed her. The Deep Ones advanced slowly on the portal while the partners walked away.

* * *

Future Kari sighed. Angewomon put her hand on her shoulder.

"We did a lot for those kids," Angewomon told her firmly. "We shared what we know about the darkness. We helped knock several demon lords and their armies down, so don't ever let yourself think you didn't do enough."

Future Kari smiled. "I know." The Motomiyas fixed their gazes on her, concern filling his brown and her ruby eyes. "I know that." None of the five were surprised to hear that.

"By the way, Kari, why did you suggest to back out?" Future Davis asked. Knowing her, there had to be another reason than just the latest world's end. And it was a change of topic.

Future Kari sighed. She internally debated whether to answer at all. Then how to answer. Then reconsidered answering.

Eventually, she said, "Because it's not just my life I'm risking." Angewomon and Davis gasped almost in synch. Rina needed a moment to realize what she meant. Veemon didn't understand and Veevee didn't care.

"That's..." Future Davis trailed off, not sure what to say. Future Kari's smile told him measures. "Well, congratulations, Kari." With that, he went for a hug.

"Thanks," she replied after breaking the embrace. "And congratulations to you too, Uncle Davis," she said, playfully.

Future Davis mulled that over, and while he did, Rina extended her fist to Kari. Kari bumped back. For a moment, pleasant silence reigned.

Rina broke it. "And before anyone suggests it, I ain't going back. I can live with getting clam-jammed over the end of the world, but I'm not dying for it." Davis couldn't agree more with that.

"Besides, things aren't hopeless for 'em," Future Davis voiced. "Between all their Megas and the four gods, they have a chance." Rina grinned at that, though she didn't believe it.

"Yeah," Kari agreed, mood raised a bit. "Let's go home." She raised her hand, and another portal opened, to Davis's and Rina's living room. The Motomiyas and their partners walked into it, back to their movie night.

Kari imagined the portal dissolving. It began to erode at the edges, normal space restored. With a wave of her hand, a hole in space opened, showing them the Kamiya residence's living room. In moments, they had gotten in, and Kari had sealed the hole again.

Within the minute, she was in her bedroom. Wife and husband had locked eyes.

She shot him an eager grin. "Where were we?"

* * *

Examon studied the Deep Ones, noting that they were looking towards something else. _"At this point, it's gotta be Kari." _Either her or that Dagomon.

"Hold on," Keiko called out to the Deep Ones. "You're supposed to not be bad guys, right?" Takato looked lost at that, which Sakuyamon noted. "If that's really true, then don't attack us. We don't want a fight with you."

The Deep Ones all looked to Keiko. BlitzGreymon glared back at them, expecting Keiko's words to do nothing.

"I have no desire to harm anyone, but such is what I have been commanded," one of the Deep Ones said. "I wish you all luck in fighting us."

While he spoke, Sakuyamon filled Takato in. "Deep Ones. Creatures from the Dark Ocean that sleep with humans. We were told they're a peaceful people." Takato stared at the second part.

Once the Deep One finished, the school began to advance. With a shout of "PHOENIX FIRE", Zhuqiaomon brought a stop to it - the stream of fire raced through the portal and incinerated a few of them.

Letting up, Zhuqiaomon glared at the Deep Ones with anger as fierce as his flames. "We need no luck."

"Hold on," Examon exclaimed, almost frantically looking around. Seeing that a few were staring at him, he decided to elaborate. "I don't think this is an attack, but a distraction. Any moment now, someone's gonna teleport." Right before he finished the sentence, the familiar flickering began around Ken.

Davis and Imperialdramon gasped, almost in synch, while worry filled the eyes of Aldamon and Mina. Davis shouting his name drew the others' attention. All eyes went to Ken.

"Not again," Davis whispered, not sure who he was addressing. His fists balled. "Kari, if you're doing this, if you can hear me, then take me! Leave everybody else alone and take me!" Five of them - Imperialdramon, Jun, Shuu, and Sora - looked to him, worry in their eyes.

Ken vanished in seconds after he finished, and he breathed tensely at his new surroundings.

Inky water and skies were almost everything that he could see. Mist blanketed a part of the horizon. A silver moon gleamed down on the sea, illuminating it for him. His skin felt like ice.

Ken didn't want to spend another second looking at it, yet almost couldn't bring himself to turn away. He knew all too well what was waiting.

Behind him, Hikari studied him with amusement. Flauromon stood on her left, impatiently watching him.

Ken turned around. Shock washed over him when he saw her and on her left, a three-armed leopard. Composing himself, he wondered about her change of outfit. Then wondered what that Digimon could do.

"Welcome," Hikari greeted, a smile on her face. "I am sure that you have many things to say and ask me."

A few things occurred to Ken - 'it really is you', 'where are the others', 'why are you doing this'.

"Take all the time you want to think about your questions," Hikari said amiably, noting the look on his face. "Is something the matter? Did you expect me to be some savage brute like MaloMyotismon?" She studied him, expectantly.

Ken sighed. "I'm not in the mood for any games. If you're going to kill me, just do it."

Hikari smirked. "Cody said that too, and you are as wrong as he was. This is no game. Regardless, I have an offer for you. Return to darkness, Emperor, and stand tall." Ken glared defiantly. Her smirk didn't waver. "You can have immortality, endless armies, the universe for your empire, and Yolei as your Empress."

Ken's eyes softened at her name. "No." Hikari looked to her partner. Flauromon shouted the name of her Vengeful Flame attack, pointing a claw at Ken.

Flames erupted spontaneously from Ken's forehead. Hikari watched them spread, heard Ken's screams begin and end, watched him fall. Only charred flesh remained when the minute was through.

Hikari requested another form, and Flauromon changed into Arkadimon. With a bit of thought, Hikari summoned Imperialdramon, whom Arkadimon promptly erased.

Repeating the mental gesture, Hikari summoned Davis. Ken's remains were the first thing he noticed, a gasp escaping him at that sight.

"Kari, did..." Davis couldn't get himself to finish. _"Maybe we really can't save you, after all," _he thought bitterly, now sure of what had happened to the others.

Hikari looked to Flauromon. With another shout of "Vengeful Flame!", Davis burned.

"BlackGatomon, I think there is no need for words now," Hikari said, once he had stopped screaming. Flauromon understood what she meant. "Let us end this."

Hikari began to summon them - the Digimon first for Arkadimon to delete, then the Digidestined for Flauromon to burn.

Phoenixmon was first and Sora followed. Then Plesiomon followed by Shuu. Rosemon followed by Yoshi. Examon followed by Noriko.

"Crimson Mode and Heaven Mode have abilities that can defeat Arkadimon," Hikari said. "I would prefer it if you take the form of Shaxmon and blind them both at the moment I bring them here."

Flauromon glowed, this time emerging into a hybrid shape. A stork's head and legs were attached to a human torso, and the animal's wings jutted from its back. Her arms were muscular and covered in white feathers.

As soon as Gallantmon arrived, Shaxmon grabbed the back of his helmet and shouted "TOUCH OF THE VOID". Crimson Mode saw and heard nothing more of them. Takato was dealt with about as swiftly.

Rika arrived next and Sakuyamon only seconds after, Shaxmon quick to do her part. While it didn't stop Sakuyamon from using her power over time, it didn't matter - the blindness lingered long enough. After Arkadimon's attack, Rika fell forward into the sand, weeping for Sakuyamon.

Keiko gasped when she arrived and saw the corpses, shattering the silence. Sadness replaced shock.

_"Tai, Yolei, Davis. You died hero's deaths, sacrificing your lives to help Kari. You've lit our torches and... and you deserve better than a line from Yu Yu Hakusho for a eulogy, and I wish I could give it to you, but I can't," _Keiko finished the thought bitterly, then broke into a run.

While she ran, BlitzGreymon emerged to the left of where she had been. Hikari looked blankly at Keiko.

"Here's a one-way ticket for you straight to Hell, YOU BITCH," Keiko shouted, driving her fist squarely into Hikari's face, knocking her over. Arkadimon and Hikari both stared at Keiko. "I see I've got your attention, good. Now look at this, Kari!" Keiko exclaimed, pointing at the corpses. "They were your friends, and you don't even care one bit!"

Hikari smiled. "True." Keiko's hands balled at her flippant answer, while BlitzGreymon came to her side.

"Whatever. You've got me wrong, though," Keiko told her. "I'm not one of your friends, Kari. I'm here because trying to help was the right thing to do. And now, kicking your ass on their behalf sounds a whole lot right."

Hikari grinned. "A fistfight in the age of Digimon partners. How interesting. You are welcome to try." She stood up again.

Glaring, Keiko gave Hikari another punch to the face. Shock flashed over her when her fist went through her left cheek, into Hikari's head. Hurrying to withdraw her arm, Keiko saw Hikari's wound close, recalling the elder Toguro.

"So let me guess," Keiko asked dryly. "This is the part where you make that thing beat BlitzGreymon up in front of me, and I'm powerless to stop you?" As she spoke, she recalled herself and SnowAgumon watching Toguro nearly killing Kuwabara, then Sensui pummeling Yusuke.

Arkadimon responded with a shout, "DOT MATRIX". Shock washed over Keiko when BlitzGreymon ceased to be, her brain gears trying to work out what that did - teleportation or an illusion was her first two ideas.

Arkadimon changed to Flauromon, quickly doing away with Keiko. Jun and ShineGreymon proved no more of a challenge, nor did Zoe and Susanoomon, and lastly, Mina and Aldamon.

Hikari looked around, quickly deciding to clean this up later. Another teleport later, she was in the wasteland where Zhuqiaomon was.

"You," Zhuqiaomon said coldly. "I had feared as much. But why have you come before me?"

"I am here to tell you that you should go home, like the other version of me," Hikari answered loudly, tone neutral. Glancing around, the surrounding portals closed one by one.

"No," Zhuqiaomon replied. "I have no doubt of your crimes, Kari, and they cannot go unpunished. Therefore, I can only do one thing," Zhuqiaomon trailed off, taking a breath to calm himself. "I shall deliver Heaven's judgment!" he bellowed, then shouted "PHOENIX FIRE".

Hikari didn't make a sound while the stream of flame enveloped her. Not a twinge of pain crossed her face. Her mind was occupied with plotting teleport coordinates. A moment later, Zhuqiaomon saw familiar faces and surroundings again.

After mending her vessel, Hikari raised her hand, willing the portal to close. She watched patiently as it did, and when it finished, teleported back to the beach where Flauromon saw.

"Let us go home now, to my castle, sister," Hikari told her. The reset could wait, she knew.

Flauromon changed to BlackGatomon, then jumped into her waiting arms, relaxing into her cold embrace.

After a moment, she said, "Weren't we gonna end the world? Did you forget about that?"

"There is no need to waste our energy on that," Hikari pointed out. "The Digidestined came to us as I intended. That being said, I will gladly do that with you, after I take some time to rest." BlackGatomon didn't belabor the point.

* * *

As time passed after the battle, BlackGatomon adjusted to life in the Dark Ocean. It was an easy change, as Hikari was there, plus that BlackGatomon had already learned most of the Ocean's secrets from her. One of the main things she learned over that time was that life in the Dark Ocean was quiet.

Hikari was generally content to relax and think about things, anything she felt like at that particular moment. Dagomon was of no interest to her, and often away on state business anyway. Exploring Innsmouth had given BlackGatomon a look at more sex than she wanted to see - in her view, sex was boring.

BlackGatomon explored more and more of her new abilities over that time - Gusiomon's ability to seal Digimon attacks. Bagramon's ability to move souls about. Millenniummon's ability to create subspace prisons. Each one thrilled her to consider the potential in.

It was after two days or so that they began the apocalypse. Hikari's chosen world was unfamiliar and uninteresting to BlackGatomon. Somewhere around thirty billion Deep Ones had streamed out and claimed every continent in a matter of days, despite all that humanity did to fend them off. BlackGatomon's rampage across that earth lasted for weeks and ended once she and Hikari felt certain that every living thing was dead.

BlackGatomon and Hikari had gone on trips, on a few occasions after that. One of them had been into the literally-bottomless pit called the Vortex of Shadows, half because BlackGatomon wanted the training, half because they were curious to explore it. They teleported out after one-hundred-and-ten levels of the floating boulders, bored with the lack of challenge.

Another time BlackGatomon had spent her day in Hikari's bedroom, reading a book that documented past battles - each page summarizing one possible sequence of events. The battle she had been part of was among the shorter runs.

All of that was in the past, though. The two were currently outside her castle.

Hikari sat in her ocean-side throne, a smile on her face. BlackGatomon was lying in her lap, gaze set upon the endless ocean. The moments fluttered by, neither paying much attention to the passage of time.

Dagomon slid into reality, on their left. Hikari met his eyes, with a slight smile on her face.

"Is it time for another round?" Hikari asked. BlackGatomon's ears pricked.

"Correct," Dagomon answered succinctly.

Hikari looked away, mentally initiating the teleport. Her mind's eye looked around in Innsmouth, soon seeing a sixteen-year-old girl and a white cat west of the lighthouse. BlackGatomon disappeared first, and the Dark Queen followed suit.

She saw the pair, observing shock on their faces at the sight of her. BlackGatomon couldn't blame them.

Kari gaped when she saw Hikari pop in. "Wh-who are..." she trailed off, realizing all too well. She tried to step back, but her legs felt like blocks of lead. She tried to look away from the light of Hikari's russet eyes.

Hikari smirked. "My identity is not hard to figure out, Kari," she accentuated her human self's name. Gatomon stepped in front of her human, disliking the sound of that. "You already know."

Kari fell to her knees, breath racing. "No, no," she murmured desperately. Gatomon didn't know who she said it to. "_This can't be real!" _Kari pleaded silently. Tears stung in her eyes.

Hikari had a hunch what Kari was thinking. "Regardless, I will introduce us, just to be clear. You have fought against Piedmon." Hikari paused for a moment. BlackGatomon caught the hint, changing into the demon clown.

"Against MaloMyotismon." The clown turned into the armored vampire. "Against Millenniummon." The vampire changed into the four-armed beast. "Against Daemon." The beast became the archfiend, a fanged mouth smirking at Kari and Gatomon. "And many other demon Digimon. But you have never faced the darkness itself."

Kari listened to Hikari with mute shock. Her tears broke free.

What to do, Hikari thought while looking indifferently at Kari. _"The darkness infesting Hikari Kamiya seems the obvious choice, but fusing souls again would be boring to repeat.__"_

"You don't scare me," Gatomon bit back. "We've always beaten the bad guys, and we'll do it again! As many times as we have to! And no illusion will change that!" Kari looked to Gatomon, mouth agape. A smile soon formed, and she wiped her eyes.

Hikari smiled, grateful for the retort. "But there does not have to be a fight." Kari jerked her head up at her. Her worst nightmare... didn't want her to suffer? "Something as prosaic as a battle between light and darkness is beneath me." Even if it wasn't, she would never fight him. "Come peacefully to your fate, Kari."

The shock on Kari's face turned into sheer horror. "Ne-n-ne-never! I won't!" Hikari smiled, enjoying the look on Kari's face.

"As you wish. Agaresmon, please," Hikari said.

The Daemon at her right studied her briefly, deliberating whether to indulge her playfulness. She soon changed again, into a humanoid crocodile with an ax. Agaresmon towered over Hikari, almost fifteen meters tall and comparatively burly.

"Commanding Presence," Agaresmon howled. Her eyes shone gold for a moment. While she shouted that attack's name, Kari raised her D3, activating it after she finished.

The cat began to glow brilliant white and change radically, quickly assuming her Angewomon body. Even after the transformation completed, she remained silent and motionless.

"Angewomon, are you okay?" Kari asked, anxiously. Her worry grew when no answer came. She looked to Hikari, glaring angrily. "What did you do to her?" she demanded, speaking as steadily as she could manage.

Hikari saw no reason to tell. "Lerajemon seems useful now." The demon crocodile morphed into a green-dressed archer who resembled a human man strongly.

Declaring "Metamorph Arrow", Lerajemon shot an arrow into Angewomon's arm that glowed violet after it landed and began fading away. Once completely gone, Angewomon changed back to Gatomon. Lerajemon fired another shot, this time de-Digivolving Gatomon to Salamon.

Kari charged to the puppy, scooping her up, glaring defiantly at the bow-woman. Lerajemon looked to Hikari, expecting she would like to talk a bit more.

"No, but thank you. Finish this," Hikari said. Lerajemon's next arrow landed between Kari's eyes, and Arkadimon disposed of Gatomon just as quickly.

Comfortable silence reigned between Hikari and BlackGatomon while they teleported back to her castle.

"How come you didn't try to make that Kari queen, or whatever it was you did, like to the first Kari?" BlackGatomon asked soon after they had gotten seated.

"Because I did not feel like it," Hikari explained. BlackGatomon blinked. "There is no strange reason why I have to do it. Consuming my mortal self is simply fun, and an efficient way to remove her as a threat in each round."

BlackGatomon didn't speak further. Hikari resumed looking out across her Ocean, savoring the quiet.


End file.
